Like Father Like son
by TeddyGreyfan
Summary: Ever wondered if your son would grow up to be just like you? Well Teddy Grey is everything his father is, in more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1

Father Like Son

CHAPTER 1

The sound of the whip makes a satisfying crack as it hits the skin and the cry of pain and pleasure echoes around the room, 'SILENCE' I order. Her long blonde hair is fanned across the table and her legs are restrained far apart and her arms are handcuffed to the bars behind her. I continue with the whipping

'DAISY!'

_SHIT! She used the safe word! _ I stop what I am doing and take off her blindfold and restraints

'Are you ok baby?' I ask

'I am now' she replies with a slight grin

'Good'

We lie on the floor until my eyes can't stay open any longer

I am woken by my phone vibrating

'Grey' I answer

'TEDDY!' the voice on the other end shouts.

'Hi Bee! How's college?' It's my little sister Phoebe who has been away at college and i'm always happy to hear from her

'I'm home for the week with Ava! Mom, Dad and Izzy are here with me asking for you to come home so I can get to see my big brother and bring Emily. Jason and Gail haven't seen their daughter in a while. I can't believe you are dating her, I didn't even know you liked her! Is it going well?'

She finally stops to come for air and to give me chance to answer her never ending questions.

'That's great Bee, tell Ava I said Hi and tell Mum and Dad I will be there tonight WITH Emily, which by the way, is going great, she is here with me'

'oh! Let me speak to her' oh no! here we go with the embarrassing little sister questioning

'Emily it's for you. It's Bee' I pass the phone to her.

'Hello Bee! How are you?...'

I get up and leave the room, I can't believe my parents gave me Escala and never mentioned the room upstairs that is perfect for me and Emily, my parent's house keeper and security guard's daughter, to go to when I have had a long day at G.E.H or just want to have a bit of fun. See, I have had an alternative lifestyle for about 6 months now, BDSM, and my new girlfriend Emily is happy to experiment with me. We go to secret clubs to practice and then we bring what we have learnt home, that why she used the safe word, when it got too much.

I hear a noise, its Emily, she looks so innocent in her pale blue pyjamas and her hair in a messy bun.

'Do you think anyone knows about this?' she asks worried

'NO!This would kill my parents if they found out! They aren't the type of people that would take this lightly!'

I really don't want my parents knowing that their only son is sick and twisted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'Baby, we have to get up, we leave in half an hour, Jake will have the car ready for us down stairs' I kiss Emily's cheek to wake her and get up and get in the shower. This place is fucking huge! It's a wonder why Mom and Dad wanted to get rid of this place so badly and I suppose the next best thing was to give it to me, clearing it out and painting it white so I can make it my own was a brilliant idea since I have now used the room up a flight of stairs as my 'playroom' as they call it in the Dom classes I have been attending. I am so glad Emily told me about these classes as now I am getting the hand of it and she loves to please me by being under my control every now and again when we are stressed or just fucking horny.

I finish in the shower and walk into the where Miss Banks is preparing the list of groceries for the week. 'Good afternoon Mr Grey, is there anything I can make you? '

'No thank you Mrs Banks, we are leaving in 10 minutes to go and see our parents, we will have dinner there. Have you seen Emily?' as I was talking Mrs Banks nod in the direction of the bedroom. I turn and see her, she is looking stunning as usual, she is in a black body contour dress with black high heels and the gold necklace I bought her last week. Her blonde hair flowing down her back, God I love this woman!

'Teddy? Are you ok? You seem distracted?' _yes I'm distracted. I'm distracted by the goddess in front of me!_

'Baby, I'm fine! I just thinking about how beautiful you look and how I want to fuck you right now but Jake has the car ready and we need to leave. Are you ready to face our parents?' This is the first time since me and Emily told Jason and Gail that we were an item and they didn't take it to badly and, come to think of it, neither did my parents, in fact they seemed happy which has made this easier for me and Emily to be open

'As ready as I'll ever be' she sighed and picked up her purse

(Ana's and Christian's house)

The car pulls up to the door and Jakes opens my door and then Emily's and she walks around to me and squeezes my hand tight and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and we both walk to the door and before I have chance to knock, the door opens and Phoebe comes running out.

'OH MY GOD! TEDDY!' She screams and hugs me tightly

'Hi baby sis, how are you? Welcome home. Where is everyone? I hope you aren't getting drunk just because you have turned 21?' I tease her and I give her a wink

'Yeah, yeah, Mom and Dad are in the living room and Izzy is in her bedroom, she is missing her big brother , she still has to deal with The Control Freak while me and you managed to get away. I remember being 15 and the 'No dating until the background check' speach. Oh my god! Emily! You look amazing! You will have to let me borrow that dress! Your parents are in the house waiting for you to arrive, they have missed you! Come in please!' She finally takes a breath.

'Hi Phoebs, so nice to see you again and yes u can borrow the dress. Shall we go inside?' Emily quickly answered before Phoebe started again. My sister could talk for America!

As we all poured into the house, I saw my parents in each other's arms and for a few seconds I just watched them and wondered how they can be so in love after 24 years. I suddenly shake my head as I see Mom walking towards me

'Teddy, so nice to see you. Where is Emily?' She kissed me on my cheek and gave me a hug

'Hi Mom! Emily is currently gone to see her parents in their dorm. I hope you have Taylor and Gail the night off? Where is Dad?' I ask looking around

'Well son, you really have done well for yourself' I return to see Dad walking towards me 'But I'm just warning you, be careful with what you are doing and remember who her dad is, I imagine that Taylor is just as protective with Emily as I am with Phoebe and Isobel and will hurt anyone who even looks at her the wrong way. You are lucky he likes you son' _If only they knew what a kinky bitch their daughter really is._

'Yes Dad, I know. Mom, Dad, the room at the top of the staircase in Escala? What was it used for? Its such a strange place to have a room and since you painted everything white in there I can't figure out what you used it for'

Mom and Dad both glanced at each other knowingly and I could see a small smile on both of their lips. 'Well son, before your mother and I first got together, the room was somewhere I could release my stress, I needed a gym and that was that was the most convenient place to put it but since finding her I could take my stress out on other things' He gave me a wink and continued 'so I made the room into a room where you mom could go when she wanted some peace and quiet and when you moved in we thought it would be a good idea to have a blank canvas and you can do what you want with it, now shall we get to dinner?' He quickly turned and walks away. _What was that all about?_

Sitting down for dinner was me, Emily, Phoebe, Mom, Dad, Isobel, Gail and Taylor. I was so turned on by the face that Emily, only a few hours ago, was being whipped and spanked and now was acting like that innocent daughter her parents thinks she is

'So Phoebe, how is Ava?' I ask trying to distract myself from my dirty thoughts

'She's great she has gone to Aunt Kate's and Uncle Elliot's for the night, me and her are going shopping tomorrow and since we have turn 21 we might go out for a drink.

'Stop right there Missy! You are NOT going to have a drink. I do not want you getting drunk' Dad was angry

I feel my pocket vibrate and I notice that I have a text message from Emily and when I look she isn't in the room

**_I AM IN THE POOL HOUSE_**

**_WAITING YOUR INSTRUCTIONS_**

**_SIR_**

I stare at the words on the screen for a few seconds and ask if I can be excused, as I turn to go outside I feel a hand on my shoulder, its Taylor

'Listen Teddy, you're a lovely man and I have known you since you were born, you s like a son to me and I am glad Emily has found someone nice and as caring as you, but I am warning you if you do anything to harm her or break her heart in any way, I will break yours. You should understand having Mr Grey as your father so you know I will do anything to protect Sophie and Emily is that clear?'

'Yes Sir and I just wanted to say that your daughter is the best thing to have happened to me in all my life and I don't want to do something that will ruin that, you can trust me with your daughter as much as you would trust my Dad with my Mom. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to get some fresh air'

'Yes Mr. Grey of course' he's back to his professional self and I see him turn back into the house as I hurry outside all the way to the back of the garden and into the pool house where I am welcomed with the most wonderful sight a man could wish for.

'Good evening Miss Taylor, are you ready for a spanking?...'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Meet Emily**

I've been sitting on my knees in the pool house for ten minutes in nothing but my red corset and red silk panties, where the fuck is he? I sent that message five minutes ago and I was sure he would be here by now...what's keeping him? Suddenly I hear the door creak open and I can sense Teddy walking behind me.

'Good evening Miss Taylor, are you ready for a spanking?' he says in his deep sexy 'Dom' voice, he makes me weak at the knees, it's a good job I'm kneeling otherwise I would of collapsed by now.

'Yes' I reply knowing this will get a reaction out of him, I have taught him well. He grabs my braided hair and pulls it back, hard, and gazes at me with those deep blue/grey eyes of his, I can tell he is turned on just by looking into them.

'Yes what?' he says though gritted teeth.

'Yes Sir' I reply in my best innocent voice.

'Good, now stand!' I quickly comply without hesitation and he goes and sits on the sofa in the corner of the room

'Come here, and bend lie on my lap' I do as he says, quickly and efficiently like we are taught in Sub School.

'Now, I am going to spank you 10 times and if it gets too much, I need you to safe word OK? What are the safe words Emily?'

'Petal and Daisy' These words are what I picked out when we were thinking of 'safe words' when things are getting too much. 'Petal' is when I am close to wanting to stop and 'Daisy' is when I want to stop, I know they sound silly but it works and he knows what I mean

'Good, now stay still' I can feel him rubbing my backside and warming it up then his hand leaves the area and suddenly WHACK! His hand comes down hard and fast, it hurts but feels so fucking good, this is such a turn on for both of us,

'Count' he orders

'One' I say quietly, not wanting the security to hear us, that's the last thing we need is for my Dad to catch us.

He slaps me again catching me off guard and making me yelp

'SILENCE!' he yells and the spanking continues for another 8 slaps. I get off his knee and run to get my purse where I pull out the Arnica cream and hand it to teddy and he smooths it on to my backside and it's refreshing and soothing.

'Thank you baby' he says

'What for?' I reply not understanding why he would say that.

'For letting me do that to you, it's risky with our parents just inside the house and we could of gotten into alot of trouble, I know what your dad is like I have grown up with him being my dad's second hand man. I have seen him at his worse and I don't want to mess him about. When you came back from college, you had grown into a beautiful young woman and, for the first time I could see why Taylor was so protective over you, they trust me with you and I don't want to spoil that...'

He then took a deep breath and continued 'I love you Emily and you are the best thing to ever happen to me, other women have taken me for a fool and used me because of my wealth but I have known you all my life and I know the money isn't a big thing for you, I hope I will be yours for ever'

He loves me!? What am I supposed to say to that? Do I love Teddy Grey? The man I have grown up with and now have become his submissive? The man that is on my mind when I wake up and when I go to sleep? Yes I do!

'I love you too Teddy, the money has never been an issue for me as I am used to your wealth, to me you're just Teddy, not the Billionaire's son, not the CEO in training, just Teddy. I'm sorry to say Mr. Grey but you are stuck with me'

Teddy just looks at me for a few seconds then takes my chin and lifts it up and gives me the biggest, most sensual kiss I have ever had. No wonder Ana loves Christian so much; these Grey men are from another universe.

My trail of thought breaks as I hear mine and Teddy's name being called and the door to the pool house being opened, Izzy walks through.

'Hi Emily! So nice to see you! Teddy, mom and dad said that you need to come inside now as its getting cold and you know how Mom worries' she is such a nice girl but is in her difficult teen years, and being the daughter to the powerful Mr. Grey it must been even worse, he sister and brother have all grown up and she is the only one left. I don't envy her one bit.

'Thank you Izzy, Can you tell them we will be out in a minute, I just need a word with Emily' Teddy looks at his sister with such love. I really wish I could have a sister around me, my big sister Sophie is living in New York trying her luck on Broadway

Izzy leaves the pool house and shuts the door behind her and Teddy turns to me and grabs my hands with both of my hands and takes a deep breath

'Emily, I need to ask you a question and I don't know what your reaction is going to be but I will ask it anyway, you know I love you with all my heart and everything I have just told you is true. You are my world and sole and I don't see myself being with anyone but you so Emily Taylor...Will you marry me?'

_What?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Teddy's POV**

Emily's mouth is wide open and she is isn't moving, yes it has come as shock to her but I can't imagine my life without her in it and even though we have only been dating for 8 months, I have known her all my life. She may be young at 20 but my mom was 21 when she met dad and 22 when she married him.

I will never forget the day I fell for Emily, she had come home from college and I hadn't seen her all year , she entered my parents house where I was living and my jaw has dropped, there in front of me was the blond goddess, tall with long slender legs and an amazing figure and as I was wondering where the young, sweet Emily had gone, she has come up to me and hugged me and my rock hard dick was pressing against her thighs and once we were alone, she flirted with me and it went from there, and when we told our parents they seemed happy for us which was a bonus!

Emily is still sat there, not moving, Maybe I should speak first but what do I say?

'Erm..Emily? Baby?' SHIT! What have I done?

'Marry you?' she says in a small voice 'Are you crazy? We can't get married, what will our parents say?' Fuck she seems angry.

'Baby, don't be mad, I love you and I thought you loved me? Our parent's are happy that we are together, yes going from dating to getting married is a big step but my mom and dad only knew each other for a short while before my dad proposed, they must of known it was right. Don't you love me?' I am starting to shake, I'm trying to stop the tears from falling

'Teddy, of course I love you, you mean the world to me! Listen to me, I don't need a ring on my finger to prove that I'm yours, you are honest, trustworthy, sensitive, brave, bold and loving and I would be proud to call you my husband, so I want you to ask my dad's permission first, I don't want to do anything that would hurt him because he is the most important man in my life and he always will be, you are the next. So please Teddy, ask my father first then I will say yes'

'Are you serious? That has made me the happiest man on Earth! I will ask your dad tonight and I will tell my father as soon as your Dad gives me an answer. Oh baby, thank you so much! We had better get back though before everyone wonders where we are.' I grab her hand and quickly pull her up and we run to the main house where my family is in the living room chatting, and laughing, and what seems like forever, I actually see my dad relaxing and being himself and I suddenly feel guilty with my dirty little secret, my secret pleasure. How would he react if he ever found out?

I need to find Taylor so I walk past my happy family hoping they haven't noticed me, but I hear someone shout my name, it's Izzy, 'Teddy! Where are you off to? Everyone was wondering what was keeping you, Mom wants you and Emily to come and join the fun' Izzy is so much like Mom, she is small, slim figure, long dark hair, bright blue eyes, she is shy but brave, if she ever found out what was her big brother is then she will disown me, I am supposed to protect her!

'Izzy I need to go and do something, have you seen Mr and Mrs Taylor?' I may as well ask them both at the same time, this is going to kill me if they say no.

'Yeah they are in their quarters, What do you want with them?' She asks, of course she is being nosey.

'Never you mind. Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be there shortly'

'OK' She has a confused look on her face

'Oh, and Izzy? Dont say a word to anyone about this'

'Yeah, yeah, ok'

I quickly go to the Taylor's quarters and stand by the door and take a deep breath. _It's now or never Grey, the worse he can say is no._ I knock on the door and wait. After a few seconds Gail answers the door, she looks confused at why I am here, I guess my parents never have the need to go into their part of the house.

'Good evening Mr Grey, how can I help you?'

'Mrs Taylor, is Mr Taylor in?' I ask knowing too well that he is

'Why yes, come on in Mr Grey, is there anything I can get you?' This woman needs a break.

'No thank you Mrs Taylor, I just need a word with you and your husband if that's ok' it had better be, it took alot of energy to come and ask you

'Of course Mr Grey, he is in the T.V room, please, this way' she walks down a hall way and turns right, she is so much like Emily, she has long blonde hair and is a very pretty woman, Emily has good genes. We get to the family room and she goes to open the door. Right, here goes.

'Jason, Mr Theodore Grey is here, he says he needs to speak to the both of us.' She looks at her husband with worry in her eyes, why?

'Mrs Taylor, please, call me Teddy, you work for my dad not me' I am fed up of the formality, if they are going to be my in-laws then they have to call me Teddy.

'Mr Grey what can we do for you?' Shit, Taylor's not budging.

'Well Mr Taylor, as you know your daughter and I have been dating for 8 months now and I love her with all my heart and I can't imagine myself being with anyone else. She is my world and my soul. So this is why I am here today. I wanted to ask yours and Mrs Taylor's permission first. I would like your daughter's hand in marriage' there, I said it.

I hear Gail gasp and I can see her smiling and her hand is against her heart, I look back at Taylor who is as white as a sheet and his eyes are wide, he stays silent for a few seconds before talking.

'Teddy, we need Emily to find someone who will care for her, protect her, be her best friend, someone she can rely on and trust, be her rock, what makes you think you can do that for her?'

Is this some kind of exam? Of course I know the answer so I take another deep breath before saying what I need to say

'Mr Taylor, you have known me all my life, you know that I never got into trouble when I was younger and never slept around. I want to have what my parents have, and I know the only way I can do that is with Emily, she is my everything. If you say no, then it would break my heart, I don't think I can go the rest of my life if I don't have Emily' phew, I said it, the is nothing else I can do now.

Taylor stands up and turns to Gail ' honey, can you give us a few minutes alone please? I need a word with Teddy alone' _oh shit!_

Gail stands there for a few moments before walking out of the room and quietly closing the door. I look at Taylor, his face is serious, no clue of how he is feeling.

'Teddy you have proven that you are worthy to marry my daughter, she is lucky to have found a man like you, I will give you my permission but just remember our little talk from earlier, I meant it, I don't care who your father is, if you hurt her, I will hurt you...now please go and make my daughter you fiancée.'

'Yes Sir, Thank you so much, this means everything to us, thank you' I turn to leave the room

'Oh and Teddy?' Taylor shouts to me 'Good luck'

'Yes, thank you' I open the door and is greeted by Gail

'Oh Teddy, I am so happy for you and Emily, she couldn't of found a better man. Have you got a ring?' she asks, I am glad she is happy for us

I go into my left pocket and take out the box I have been hiding from everyone and open it up showing the solitaire heart shaped diamond set in a platinum ring, this thing cost me $250,000 but it will be worth it.

Gail squeals quietly in delight 'Oh she will love it, I will get Jason to come to the living room now'

'OK Mrs Taylor, I'll meet you in there'

I make my way to the living room where my family are now sitting quietly watching some kind of game show. Emily is sitting next to Phoebe, I walk up to her and she stares up at me.

'Emily can you come here a minute please' She looks at me for a few moments then stands, at this point the whole room is staring at me and Emily, I try to ignore them and continue with what I am doing, I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding and begin to talk

'Emily Taylor, I have know you all my life and it was 8 months ago that I realised that you are the most amazing girl I have ever known and since then I have fallen deeply in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you, you have made me a very happy man so that's why I am here today' I get down on one knee and take out the box with the ring in and continue 'Will you marry me?'

All of a sudden the whole room gasps, I can see from where I am kneeling that my dad's eyes are wide and my mum is crying, Phoebe and Izzy both have their hands over their mouths and Gail and Jason have entered the room. I look hopefully at Emily who, by now is crying, maybe because she knows that her dad said yes. I wait for her to answer, the whole room is silent.

'Yes, Teddy, of course I will marry you' she has the biggest grin on her face I have ever seen which I know is matching mine. I get up and hug her and twirl her around, she puts her hands around my neck and we kiss, a deep meaningful kiss that I have seen my parents do quite a few times and then suddenly there was a huge cheer and when I looked I noticed Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot and Ava had arrived, When did they get here?

I finally let Emily go and that's when I see my dad coming up to me. _Here we go Teddy, time to face my parents_

'Teddy' he says sharply, he seems angry

'Hi dad' I say not knowing what is going to happen

'Well son, this was a surprise I must say. Emily is a wonderful young lady, but don't you think you are moving a bit too fast? She is only young as well don't you think?' I try to stop myself from laughing in his face. That's rich coming from him.

'Dad, Emily and I have been together 8 months which is 6 months longer than you and Mom were together before you proposed, and mom was 21 when you met and 22 when she was married, Emily is 21 next month, so you really can't tell me I am moving too fast. I am a big boy now dad and can make my own decisions.'

His face flicked up at the sides, then went into a huge grin. 'Fair point well made Mr. Grey, I guess you have grown up son, you will make a wonderful husband, congratulations to the both of you'

'Thanks Dad, that means alot' I say putting my hand out for him to shake it but her has other ideas and grabs me and gives me a tight hug and then walks away only for my mother to come up to me

'Oh baby, I am so happy for you! My baby is growing up, I love you Teddy' she says with tears in her eyes.

'Thank you mom, I love you too' she hugs me and walks away.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?' It was my dad 'Today has turned into a special day for the family and I just want to make a toast so please help yourself to the champagne on the counter'

Everybody made their way and each grabbed a glass, except Izzy who had sparkling grape juice, and made their way back to the seating area and Emily came and put her hands around my waist and then Dad continued

'Let's make a toast to the happy couple, Teddy and Emily!' he raises his glass

'TEDDY AND EMILY!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**NOTE: **_Thank you all for the reviews, here is chapter 5, its short but it should answer the questions some of you are asking on how Teddy and Emily got into BDSM_

It's been 2 days since I proposed to Emily and we have been on cloud nine ever since, I can't believe she said yes. I am sitting here, thinking about the time I found out about BDSM and how Emily introduced me.

We had been dating for 2 months when she came home with a flyer for classes in the art of BDSM, I remember it clearly

**_DOMINENT AND SUBMISSIVE CLASSES_**

**_EVERY TUESDAY, THURSDAY AND FRIDAY_**

**_8PM_**

**_CALL 555-2315-5679 FOR MORE DETAILS_**

Of course I asked her where she got it from and at that point I was still living at homeand didn't want my parents seeing this, I told her to get rid of it. She told me that her friend in college was a submissive and that she went to similar classes.

'It could make you take your stress from work out in a way that's legal, fun and very sexual. Beth told me that the Dom will take control of the Sub, but there are safe words, and the Dom is not allowed to make permanent marks on the skin, it's safe Teddy. So what do you say?'

I was shocked at first, I read and re-read the flyer, thinking that I wasn't good enough for my girlfriend and then one night when I couldn't sleep I went on to my laptop and Searched for all the information I needed

BDSM-Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism.

TPE 24/7-Total Power exchange 24 hours a day 7 days a week

Safewords- a signal that a submissive uses to communicate with his or her dominant about the scene while it's in progress. Safewords can communicate that a limit is being neared (i.e. "yellow") or that a limit has been reached (i.e. "red")

Shit! Although I thought this sounded weird and not my kind of thing, I agreed to go with Emily. When we got there we were split up in to two classes the 'Dom' and the 'Sub' classes.

They taught me to be domineering and cold when talking to my sub, they taught me how to use whips, floggers, and canes without making too much damage and how to restrain someone quickly and efficiently. I was taught about people who aren't into BDSM otherwise known as 'Vanilla' people.

When I left I was certain that I wanted to carry on with the lessons and when Emily finished her lessons, the look on her face confirmed what I was thinking. So we carried on going to the lessons.

Eventually, Mom and Dad told me they were giving me Escala, the apartment they lived in while mom was pregnant with me, they told me that they had cleared everything out so I can make it my own and they even hired me my own house keeper and security Janine and Jake and Emily moved in with me as soon as we told our parents 4 months ago.

I loved this apartment, it was so big it took me all day to search the whole place, the last room I looked at was the room up a flight of stairs. I entered the room and there was dark wood flooring and white walls and a bed in the middle of the room with the sheets and quilt off, this room would be perfect to put our lessons to good use! I painted the walls a dark purple and put a cross in the corner with restraints in each corner of the 'X', I got a grid on the ceiling and I stocked up on whips, floggers, nipple clamps, all the stuff you would find in a typical BDSM 'Playroom'

Our lessons continued and still do, we enjoy coming home at night and role playing, we do it at least twice a week and its true that our sex life hasn't been the same since.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I look at the clock, 6am time to get up for work, urgh! I hate early mornings, my Mom says I take after her when it comes to getting up, my dad is always up bright and early. I am currently working at Grey Enterprising Holding as a CEO in Training and will take after my dad when he either retires or decides to give it to me.

I turn and look to my left and I see the most beautiful site in the whole world, my fiancée, my best friend, my everything. Emily looks so peaceful when she is asleep, I slip out of the bed and go into the bathroom, get out of my pyjama bottoms and step into the shower, and as I let the water run over me I can't help but think how brilliant my life is at the moment, a huge house, a gorgeous fiancée, a wonderful family who care for me, and I am rather lucky to be as wealthy as I am and give alot to charities that help children, who aren't as fortunate as me.

When I leave the shower, Emily is still asleep so I get dressed and quietly leave the room and go to the kitchen where Janine is making my breakfast, granola and yogurt and a glass of orange juice

'Thanks Janine, has Jake got the car ready? I need to be there early, an emergency meeting or some bollocks'

'Yes Mr Grey, Jake is currently waiting for you in the garage, has Miss Taylor got transport?'

'Yes, she has her own car, I won't be back too late, See you later Janine'

'Goodbye Mr. Grey, have a good day'

I leave the building and go to work.

**Emily's POV**

I wake up and look at the clock, 9.30, I suppose I had better get up, I really don't want to do anything today but I am seeing Dr Greene today to renew my depo shot, so I get up and have a shower, i'm still tired as I walk into the kitchen where Mrs Banks is cleaning so I sit at the breakfast bar and check my phone, I have one message from Teddy

_Good Morning Sweetheart_

_I would of loved to watch you sleep all day_

_but I needed to sort out the idiots that work for me J_

_Love you baby,_

_Teddy_

So sweet of him to send that so I reply

_Dear Mr. Grey_

_Im glad you didn't watch me sleep all day_

_Kinda creepy_

_It's a good job I love you_

_Emily xx_

I place my phone on the worktop just as Janine is bringing my breakfast of scrambled egg on Toast and a cup of English Breakfast Tea, I have loved that tea since Ana starting making it me when I was old enough to drink it.

'Thanks Mrs Banks, this is lovely'

As I finish my breakfast, I can't help but thinking how many clothes I have still at the Grey's household. I am going to have to sort out what I have here and make some room for them. I make my way to the bedroom and walk into the closet, I can never get used to the idea that all this is mine and Teddy's. I kneel down in front of a draw and open it, empty, I decide I will put my underwear in this one, but as I was going to shut it I see something poking out from underneath the chest of drawers, I pick it up and look at it, and it seems to be a photo of some kind, I study it more closely

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

The photo is of the same cross that's in mine and Teddy's 'Playroom' and on it is some small, petite brunette strapped to the cuffs and she is blindfolded and has some sort of gag in her mouth. Who the hell is this? What the hell has Teddy been up to? I get out my phone and send him a text, how the fuck could he propose to me after he has cheated on me?

_Teddy_

_I know what you have been up to; I have the evidence here in front of me._

_Hope she was worth it and I hope you have an explanation on why you would hurt me so much_

_Your so called fiancée, Emily_

I go to throw my phone on the floor when it rings. Hmm its Teddy, I answer it but I don't talk.

'Emily? Hello? Baby? What's happened? Sweetie?'

'Don't you baby me, you are sick! How could you do this to me? I am supposed to be your fiancée'

'Emily...What are you talking about?'

'Don't play dumb Theodore; I have the photograph here in front of me, clear as day! You're nothing but a cheat'

'What photo Emily?' He is really acting like he doesn't know

'Stop acting like you don't know!'

'Right, that's it, I am coming home' he hangs up

I slump down on my bed and I can't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks, I bury my head in my pillow and sob and sob until I fall asleep

'Emily, sweetie?' It's Teddy, he is home and I wake to find him kneeling next to my bed and for a few seconds, I forget that I am mad at him but it all comes rushing back when I see the crumpled photo in my hand.

I turn away from him and hand him the photo and I hear him gasp

'What the hell Emily? Where did you find this?' He really is acting innocent isn't he?

'You should know, you fucking put it there.' I can't hide my anger at him

'Sweetie, I have no idea where this has come from, I have never seen this girl in my life!'

I sit up and take a deep breath in,

'Teddy, I trusted you and you have broken my trust, you proposed to me less than a week ago and now I find this! How can I trust anything you say? I am going back to my friend's apartment, I need to get my head around this, I need to think about things. Now if you don't mind, I need to pack'

'Emily! Don't leave me please! You know I wouldn't cheat on you! Please don't go!'

He seems desperate, even if he is telling the truth, I need to be 100% sure that he is, and for now I will go to an old friend of mine. She will have me any time. What am I going to tell my parents? I guess it's easier not to tell them for now.

'Just leave me alone to pack please Teddy, I will see you in the kitchen'

'OK baby' and he turns and leaves the room without looking back

Fuck! I can't believe I have done that! I get to packing a few things I will need, and I make my way to the kitchen where Teddy is at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands, but he looks up when he sees me and I can tell he has been crying, oh no! Teddy hardly cries, but I need to stand my ground. I go over to him and stand next to him

'I'll be going now, I just need time to think Teddy, I'll be in touch' I make my way to the elevator and go to press the button.

'Emily, I love you' He seems hurt

'I love you too Teddy' and I press the button and the elevator door opens, I step inside and the last thing I see before the doors shut was Teddy crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Teddy's POV_**

The elevator doors shut and I collapse onto the hard floor. She is really gone! What am I going to do? I take the photo off the floor next to me and study it closely. Where the fuck has this come from? It's defiantly not mine and I can't believe that she would think it is! The red walls aren't familiar, the cross is though, it's the same as the cross that's in our 'playroom' but that is brand new and only me and Emily have used it, so where could this photo of been taken and why was it taken? Is it normal to take photos of your subs dressed like that and tied up? They never mentioned it in the classes. I can't take this anymore

I walk over to the my study where there is a mini fridge, I take out the closest thing to hand, whiskey, that will do, I need something to make me think straight, so I take a glass and pour some. Urgh! This stuff is vile! I pour myself another glass and down it

'Stupid cow, not fucking trusting me!' I say out loud 'Does she really think I am a cheat? I hardly have time to think never mind fuck someone else!' I pour myself another drink.

I am startled by my phone ringing; I look at the caller I.D, its Dad. Yeah maybe he can help me work this out. I answer it

'Hello?'

'Hi son, just making sure you are ok, you know how your mom likes to worry'

'I'm fucking brilliant dad, my fiancée has just left me but I am brilliant!' I say it straight

'What do you mean she has left you? Are you drunk? Where are you?' he asks, like he really needs to know where I am, he only has to look on the tracker.

'She's gone dad, she thinks I am cheating on her, I have had a few glasses of whiskey and I am at Escala'

'Right stay where you are, I'm on my way'

'OK dad, but please don't bring Taylor or say anything to him' I really don't want him on my tail until we sort this out

'I won't son, I am on my way' He hangs up.

I am dizzy as I stand up, I look up at the bottle I am holding, it's almost all gone! Oh, my heads going to be killing me tomorrow!

I walk to the kitchen and shout Jake and he enters dressed in his suit, does this man ever sleep?

'I'm sorry to of disturbed you but my father is on his way, he doesn't know the code, can you please let him in? I am going to lie down so just send him straight through'

'Yes Sir, of course!'

I make my way to the bedroom and I lie on the bed, my head is spinning. I don't get drunk very often, I don't see the point but I just needed a drink.

There is a knock on the door and before I can open my mouth to say anything, it opens and my dad walks in

'Hi dad' I give him a small smile

'Hi son, now tell me what's been going on? What's made Emily leave you?' He seems concerned

'This' I hand him the photo, he take it off me and his face goes white as a sheet. 'Dad are you ok?' He looks scared

'Where did Emily find this?' he asks looking angry. What is going on?

'I don't know dad, she was in the bed and that drawer over there was open so I'm guessing it was somewhere by there. Dad I promise you, this is not my photo; I have no idea where it has come from! You have to believe me!'

I look at Dad and he looks like he is going to be sick. What's wrong with him? Why would a photo make him so upset? Then it dawned on me, this used to be his house..No! It can't be!

'Dad...Is this _your_ photo?' I can't believe I never thought of this before

'It's not what it looks like Teddy' he says.

'Well, it's quite clear to me what it looks like! What has been going on?' I am confused, how can he say that and be so calm

'Teddy, this photo is over 27 years old. I never wanted you to find out about this, I wanted to keep it secret from all my children' Keep what from us? I don't understand

'What dad? Please tell me what's going on!'

Dad takes a deep breath inwards and then closes his eyes.

'As you know, your mother and I met when she was doing a newspaper story on me because Aunt Kate was sick and it's true that I was your mother's first but what I haven't told you is that your mother was my first 'Vanilla' relationship, I have a past that I haven't thought about in over 24 years and I was hoping never to think about it again'

This doesn't make sense. 'Vanilla' relationship? The only other place I have heard that word in a sexual sense is...

'Dad, What are you saying?' It can't be true

'Teddy, I used to be a Dominant, years ago before we had you, and when I met your mother, I used to have submissives living with me over the weekend, I am not doing it now, because your mother changed that, she made me love her and myself, I was a broken man when I met her. You know all about how my parents adopted me and how I couldn't be touched, well this was to keep control of that and restraining them was the best way'

'Did you and Mom ever do that? The restraining and dom/sub thing' Did I really just ask that?

'We tried but it wasn't in your mom's nature, we still had kinky fuckery every now and again but the dom/sub thing went out the window'

'Dad, who is in the photo? Why did you take photos' I can't believe what I am hearing,

'This is Leila, she caused your mom and I a few problems years ago, she is no longer in our lives. I had photos of all my subs, they were for insurance policies in case they tried to blackmail me. I thought I had destroyed all of the photos but I must of missed this one'

I feel sick, I can't tell my dad i'm what he used to be, he will be so disappointed!

'Dad, where was this photo taken?' It must of been in Escala somewhere, he had them over every weekend here

'This was took in what I called my 'Playroom' a room that I used that was sound proofed'

Playroom? This getting really strange

'Where was your 'playroom' dad? Was it in Escala?'

'Yes son, it was up the flight of stairs with a single door at the top, have you been up there yet?'

_Yes and loving every minute of it_

'No dad, I haven't, I can't believe you used to do this! Who else knows about your secret life style?'

'Your Aunt Kate, your Mom, Taylor and Gail, and now you and I don't want you telling anyone that doesn't know ok? None of your sisters or cousins know about this, do you understand me?'

'Yes dad but wait..the Taylors know about this? How could they of known?'

'The Taylors have been working for me for nearly 30 years, they knew what was going on in the house, they had signed a NDA before working so they couldn't say anything, and they knew that it was none of their business'

'Dad, what am I supposed to tell Emily? She won't believe me'

'Let me speak to Emily, I will tell her its mine, I'll explain everything, pass me your phone'

I threw my phone to him and he dialled Emily's number

'Hi Emily...No it's not Teddy, its Christian...yes, he told me...No, it's not his...I need you to come over, we need a bit of a talk...Yes he will be here...Emily calm down, he hasn't done anything wrong...No your parents aren't here...Escala...yes, ok see you then' he hangs up and looks at me.

'What did she say dad? Is she still mad at me?' God I hope not

'No son, she will be here in 20 minutes, excuse me I need to make another call' he leaves the room'

I really can't believe what I have just heard...My Dad the dominant, I suppose I do take after him, more than he really knows...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Teddy's POV**

Dad walks out from the bedroom and sits on the sofa next to me, he is combing his hair with his hand, just like I do when I am stressed, hmm another trait I have inherited.

'Dad, who did you ring?' I hope it wasn't Jason

'I rang your mother, she needs to be here too, we need to explain and I am quite surprised how well you have took this, I was thinking you would go mad and disown us and I was really scared about telling you, that's why I have rang Ana, so we can answer any questions you and Emily may have' He really thinks I would disown him? How could I when I am doing exactly what he is doing?

The elevator door opens and out walks Emily followed by my Mom, they are both looking tired.

'Emily! Baby, I'm so glad you are back' I start to talk towards me but she steps back.

Why?

'Teddy, I have come here to hear what your dad has to say and then I will make up my mind about all of this ok?'

I can't believe she doesn't believe me still. What can I do to make her believe me?

'OK baby, has my mom told you anything?'

'Only that I should not blame you for anything I don't know what to think so I will listen to your parents'

'Baby, you have to believe me that the photo isn't mine, my dad told me everything he...'

'I don't want to know, let's just go and join your parents'

We walk over to the sitting area to join my mom and dad and sit in the two chairs opposite, I glance over to Emily and she is trying not to look at me. Oh baby, I wish you would believe me.

My dad starts to talk 'Right, I guess we know why we are all here. This has got out of hand and I hate to see my children upset but Emily had good reason to go, but we need to tell you everything. The photo belongs to me, almost 30 years ago I used to be a dominant and I had submissives stay over in Escala and the girl on the photo is one of my ex subs, Emily you need to believe that the photo has nothing to do with Teddy, he is just as shocked as you are. We are here to answer any questions you may have'

Everybody sits in silence for a few minutes, my parents are holding hands and looking at each other, this must be a big thing for them, and I admire them.

I go to speak but Emily cuts in

'How did you start being a Dominant?'

'I used to be terrible in school, drinking and fighting and just being a devil child, but my mother's friend, Elena, helped me turn my life around but part of that was her being a dominant to me and used to control me, the thing is, I was only 15 at the time and for all those years I thanked Elena for helping me until Ana convinced me that what she was doing wasn't right and that I was abused. Four years before I met Ana, I started going to clubs where I was taught how to be a Dominant'

Wow! That was alot to take in, I turn to Emily and she is looking at me and she has a slight smile on her face, that's a good sign I suppose

I decided to ask the next question, I need to know the answers

'How many subs did you have in Escala?'

'15, some lasted a few months and some lasted longer, as I told you before I had the subs over at the weekends and I would give them gifts, cars, and help them financially whenever they needed it'

Emily jumped in with the next questions

'Who is in the photo? And why was it in the bedroom?'

'Her name is Leila. Ana and I don't like to talk about her anymore but if you want, I will start from the beginning?

We both nod

'Okay, here we go. When I met your mother, I was expecting her to be my sub but it didn't work out and we started seeing more of each other than I usually would with anyone else, we had loads of firsts, I had never slept in the same bed as a woman before, she had was a virgin, I had never introduced a girl to my family before so it was clear that we were an item and Leila didn't like that, she was mentally unstable and threatened your mother and came into her apartment with a gun but she is behind bars now.'

'Where did you take the girls when you were in dom mode?' Shit! I don't think Emily wants to hear this

'There is a room at the top of a single flight of stairs, me and Ana didn't want you to know about my lifestyle so we cleared it out'

Emily nods her head but I can tell she is shocked.

Dad stands up and takes a deep breath

'Is there any other questions?'

I look Emily, she shakes her head

'No dad, thank you for opening up'

'Ok son, I am going to go now and let you both have some space, Ana, come' he holds out his hand and she stands

'Bye Mom, I love you'

'Oh baby, I love you too, thank you for taking this so well'

'Mom, it's a shock but you may of just saved my relationship'

'Ok sweetie, ring me later'

When they had gone, I took a deep breath and turned to Emily where she has a big grin on her face

'Well Mr. Grey, today has been a long day!'

'Am I forgiven?'

'Yes, am I forgiven for leaving you?' she asks with a cheeky smile, knowing too well where this conversation is heading

'I think you may need punishing, do you agree?' I say with my best dom voice

'Yes Sir...'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Note: This is a bit of a soppy chapter but I don't want to much drama for the characters just yet, I will do though. Thanks you for the reviews**

**Emily's POV**

I wake up too hot, Teddy is draped over me snoring gently and as I look him, I realize how much like his father he really is, his Copper hair, his grey/blue eyes. He is loving, protective and loyal. I can't believe that I thought he would cheat on me. I feel so stupid for reacting like that and not listening to him, but last night must of been a shock to him because I know it was to me but he took it rather well. I can't believe Christian used to be a Dom!

Teddy starts to stir and I catch him looking at me

'Morning you' I say when he smiles at me

'Morning baby, such a lovely site to see when I wake up. I am so lucky to have you baby' he says as he strokes my knuckles with his thumb, which I have seen Christian do with Ana so many times before.

'No baby, I am lucky to have you, now what plans have you got today?' I realize that from all that happened yesterday that I forgot my appointment with Dr. Greene

'Not alot baby, I was hoping to spend a day with you unless you have plans?' he looks at me hopefully, how can I resist those puppy dog eyes?

'I just to go to Dr. Greene's office for my shot, I forgot to go yesterday, you can come with me if you want and then go for lunch somewhere?'

Teddy frowns at me 'Do you still think you are covered from last night? I don't want to risk anything, and yes lunch sounds perfect, we can go to Seattle's Soup Stop, I went past there not so long ago and it looked nice from the outside'

'Yes ok baby, let's hope she can see me today. We will have to leave as soon as we can.' I look at Teddy and he is on the phone

'Dr. Greene office please, yes. Hi Dr. Greene it's Teddy Grey...Yes, no not for me it's for Emily...We had a bit of a hectic day yesterday and it slipped her mind, you can blame me for that...Is there any chance you are free today? 11 am? Yes that's perfect, thank you, see you then, goodbye' he hangs up.

'I take it from your conversation that I have an appointment at 11am? Your name sure gets you places in this world'

'Yes and soon enough you get everything I have, soon-to-be Mrs Grey, has a nice ring to it don't you think...Emily Grey, all mine'

'Yes, it does but we haven't even spoke about the wedding yet. We need to get ready, I'll go and get a shower then get dressed'

I go into the bedroom and go and look for something to wear, I go for leggings, and a long red vest top, and I go into the bathroom and get into the shower and start to think about the wedding, I am 20 years old and getting married to the son of one of Seattle's biggest CEOs and it occurs to me that I don't care about the money or the titles they have, I just care about the person Teddy is and will always love him.

Ten minutes later I am ready and I see Teddy sitting on the sofa looking worried. What on earth could be wrong now?

'Teddy, what's wrong?' he turns to look at me and stands up

'Nothing, I'm worrying that if I tell my dad about what we do then he will disown me and I NEVER want your dad knowing because he will kill both of us'

'Baby, our fathers don't have to know, it's our secret and I am consenting to everything we do, now let's go get my shot' we both get up at go to the elevator.

As we are standing in the elevator I look up at Teddy, he is so sexy and I feel so lucky that I have him all to myself

'What?' he asks without even looking at me.

'Nothing, just looking at my hunky fiancé, you don't mind do you?' I grin

'No, of course not, anyway we are nearly at the garage, are we taking your car or is Jake driving us?'

'Well Jake can take us if you want? Then we can have a drink if we want one' I say as we leave the elevator to the garage where, as I thought, Jake is waiting for us.

We both get into the care and start off to Dr. Greene's office. In the car we turn on the radio and Bruno Mar's song called Just The Way You Are came on and as I listened to the words I realize Teddy is looking at me

'This song is my song to you baby, you are amazing to me no matter what you wear or look like' he says while stroking my hair

'That's so sweet of you baby, I love you Mr. Grey. Now are you ready? We are here' he looks outside and lets out a little gasp

'Wow that was quick, I hope the rest of my life with you doesn't go that quick'

'Urgh, OK enough with the sweet talk and lets go and see the doctor or we will be late' I say and he has a shocked look on his face that makes me giggle

We walk into the reception of the doctors and a receptionist is there on the phone so we wait

_'Yeah, so I said 'Girl, you know he's no good for you, he's a pig'...no did she hell, she was all like 'It's none of your business' so I was like 'It is my business when he's been fooling around with me'... ha ha you should of seen her face...'_

What is she doing? Can't she see us standing there?

'Excuse me' I say as loud as I could and she puts up her index finger up to me in a 'give-me-a-minute' action and carries on talking.

_'Oh no, he was crap anyway...no, she needed to know...'_

'EXCUSE ME!' Teddy yelled and the girl at the desk looked up and saw us standing there

_'Girl, I got to go I got some impatient customer waiting...i don't know, I'll ring you later, bye'_ she puts the phone down and just stares at us

'My fiancée and I have an appointment with Dr. Greene at 11.30'

_'Name please' _she said not looking up from the screen

'Emily Taylor and Theodore Grey, she is expecting us' he says rather snappy

'Oh, Mr Grey, I'm so sorry, please take a seat'

We walk over to the waiting area and take a seat.

'Rude fucking cow, I am going to make sure that stupid bitch gets fired'

'Teddy, don't let her bother you, she is...'

'Emily Taylor?' Dr. Greene's voice interrupts me. We stand and go into her room and take a seat

'Good morning you two, so nice to see you. I' m sorry you missed you're appointment yesterday. Nothing serious I hope? Anyway, lets get going. Emily, if you can just step on the scales for me please'

I walk over to the scales and take my shoes off and then step on.

'Hmm, 115 lbs, you have put on 5 pounds since you last has your shot but a little weight gain can me normal. I still need to do a few tests before I start, and I need you to do a urine test, here I will be testing for sexually transmitted diseases, any abnormality with the urnine and pregnancy'

She passed me a little plastic tube and I went to do my business and when I was finished, I go back in the room where I just see Teddy.

'Where has she gone?'

'She went to take a call, are you ok?'

'Yes, I just want to get this shot and get out of here'

Dr, Greene enter the room and takes my tube and goes over to the sink and a few seconds past and I see her dipping something into the tube then she washes her hands and walks back to her desk

'I'm sorry Miss Taylor, I wont be able to give you your shot today' she says

'Why not?' I ask, wondering what could be wrong

Well Emily, you appear to be pregnant'

_What?! How?!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I look over to Teddy and he has a stupid grin on his face, I look at Dr. Greene and she is looking at me intently. How can I be pregnant? This can't be right! I haven't missed a shot and I have had no symptoms

'Pregnant? How on earth have I got pregnant?' I say shocked

'Well Emily, I guess your shot had stopped working without you realizing, it can happen and it's not 100% safe. So how are you both feeling about this?

How am I feeling? I just found out I have something growing inside me and I will be stuck with it for 9 months

'I don't know, I guess I'm shocked, this wasn't what I was planning, I wanted to plan my wedding not a nursery'

'Well it is alot to take in all at once, so it's normal to be shocked, How about you Teddy?' She looks at Teddy who still has a huge grin.

'I think it's absolutely amazing, I am so happy'

He's happy?

'We had the shot for a reason, so I don't get pregnant. How can you say you're happy about this? I, for one, am angry with myself'

'Baby, all I ever wanted was a family with you, whether that comes before the wedding or after, you will get used to the idea'

Dr. Greene gets up and walks to a cupboard and picks out some pamphlets and books and then walks over to us and passes them to me.

'This is some information on pregnancies and other options if you decide not to carry on with it, and information on adoption' She is looking at me with sad eyes. I didn't plan this nor was I careless so this is not my fault, I have other things on my mind, I do not need a baby to ruin things.

'Thank you, I will have a look at them' I say trying to sound grateful.

'You will need to come and get a dating scan next week, make an appointment at the reception. Are you ok?' She asks.

'I suppose I will be, thank you Dr. Greene' I get up and shake her hand and so does Teddy and we go out of the room and walk to reception where that stupid woman is still but now she is filing her nails, she stops when she sees Teddy and blushes, which by, what I have seen, is what happens to Christian wherever he goes, and they are both oblivious to it all.

'I need to make an appointment with Dr. Greene for a week's time please' I say and the woman takes her eyes off my fiancé and stares at me for a few seconds and then looks at her computer

_'She had an appointment on Wednesday at 11.45? Will that be ok?' _Oh so she is being nice now?

'Yes that's fine' I wait for her to give me my appointment card and we turn and leave the building.

'Baby, this is brilliant news! I love you so much, are you happy?' he asks

'Not really, this is not what I wanted, we were planning to get married not that has to be put on hold, and I am only 20, I don't want to be a Mom yet, but it's done now and we will have to put up with it.' I am so angry

We silently get into the car and Jake starts driving but the driving is making me think about things I don't want to think about. I have this _thing_ inside me and I don't know what to do, Teddy is over the moon.

'Emily? Are you ok?' Teddy asks.

'I don't know Teddy, this is a big shock' I rub my belly and look into my fiancé's eyes.

'Baby, I know it is. Where do you want to go for lunch? We can go anywhere you want'

'Can we just go home? I need to think about all of this' I just want to go to sleep and wish this was all a dream and everything was back to normal.

'OK baby, whatever you want. Jake home please' He speaks through the speaker phone as we have the partition up for privacy

'Right away Sir' Jake says back and we start off back home.

I stay silent all the way just looking out of the window, not thinking about anything in particular, just looking at the scenery. When we arrive at Escala we both go in to the living area and I am suddenly feeling tired.

'Baby, I think I am going to go to bed' I say trying to sound cheery

'Are you sure? You haven't ate. Please eat first' So much like his dad with the whole eating thing.

'I'll be fine, come and wake me up in a couple of hours and I will eat then ok?' There that will shut him up. I got over to him and he pulls me towards him kisses me hard and slow and when he lets me go he rubs my belly.

'Make sure you take care of Little Pea ok? Have a good sleep'

Little Pea? Little Error more like. I walk to the bedroom and slip out of the clothes I am wearing and wear my baby blue flannel P.J's and climb into bed

'Well, you have made your appearance at the wrong time haven't you? You are going to make me fat and ugly. Your daddy seems happy you are here but I'm not and I have another nine months with you' I rub my belly and prod it. This invader is ruining my body.

All the drama this morning has made me drained, I feel tears in my eyes and before I have chance to stop myself, I sob uncontrollably.

'Emily?'

'Go Away, sleeping' I swat my hand out and hit something

'Ow! Damn it Emily!' Said the voice again

I open my eyes and I see Teddy holding his nose.

'I'm sorry Ted, are you ok? What time is it?' I look outside and the sun is shining, how long have I been asleep?

'I'm fine, it's 2pm and time for you to eat. Janine is making you a lasagne so up you get, you need to keep your energy up'

Energy for what? Oh right, yes, I forgot the Little Error. Other moms-to-be are usually thrilled that they are having a baby so why don't I feel like that? Do I want to feel like that?

I walk into the kitchen and a waft of cheese fills the air and straight away I turn and run to the bathroom and I am sick, I keep vomiting until there is no more to come up, I sit on the cold bathroom floor and lean against the wall. This baby is ruining my life!

I get up and wash my mouth and face and then return to the kitchen where Teddy is sitting on the table looking worried but he relaxes when he sees me.

'Are you ok sweetie? What made you thow up?'

'I smelt cheese and it got up my nose, I'm ok now.' I try to stay cheery

'OK baby, I was thinking, do you want to move the wedding forward and have it soon?'

'Why would I want to do that? We can get married when the baby is here'

'Well I just thought you might want to celebrate without thinking about looking after a baby, enjoy the peace and quiet for now'

'Ok, I'll think about it' I get up and walk over to where my lasagne is and before I get there everything went black

I wake up on the sofa and I see Teddy leaning over me

'Oh god, baby are you ok? You fainted' he looks terrified

'Yes, I'm ok, I'll go and ...'

'Shit! Emily!'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Teddy's POV**

'Jake quick get the car, we need to get to the hospital NOW!' I am hold Emily and I run to the elevator and press the button. My poor baby!

'Emily, you are going to be ok, I promise you. I will look after you. Shit why is it taking so long? Fuck! Hold on baby!''

The finally opens and Jake is waiting by the car and I run and slip in still holding on to Emily. What is wrong with her? I get out my phone and ring the first person I can think of.

'Grandma? It's Teddy. I am bringing Emily in, she has fainted. Can you come to the hospital?' I am panicking now.

'Teddy my shift starts in 10 minutes anyway. I will meet you by the doors' She says.

'OK Grandma, I'll be there, love you' I wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for her.

'Love you too sweetie' She hangs up. I ring up Dad

'Hello, Grey residence?' Gail answers the phone

'Gail, it's Teddy, We need everyone at the hospital. Emily has fainted, I don't know why but we need all of you here'

'What? Is she ok? Where are you now?' She is panicking too

'We are on the way to the hospital, my Grandma is meeting us there, please come quickly'

'Yes of course Teddy, I will tell your parents right away, they are at home' I hang up

We arrive at the hospital and just like she said Grandma is waiting for us, she runs over to us and grabs Emily out of my hands and three other doctors come over.

'Teddy, what's happened?' she asks as we walk very quickly though the hospital. I realize I now have to tell her everything, I was hoping to wait till our dating scan, but this is more important.

'We found out this morning that Emily is pregnant, and we got home and she went straight to sleep then when she woke up she was sick and then she fainted, I don't know what to do Grandma, she looks so fragile. I have rang Gail and told her to tell everyone to come to the hospital. Is she going to be ok?'

Please say she is going to be ok, I don't think I can handle it if anything is wrong. Grandma looked at me with sad eyes.

'We don't know yet,' we need to look at her, you need to go in the family room and wait for your parents, I will tell them you are in here. Don't worry; I won't tell them anything, I will let you do that'

'Thanks Grandma, I love you, thank you, please take good care of her' I give her a big hug and walk to the family room. As I am sitting there, it gives me chance to think, What am I going to tell Taylor? He will kill me for sure and my Dad isn't going to be happy either, and come to think of it, Emily didn't seem so happy about all of this either, am I the only one who wants this?

I hear a commotion outside and hear Gail's voice 'Mrs. Grey, how is Emily, can we see her?' I then hear my Grandma's voice

'Mrs. Taylor, I can't tell you anything just yet, why don't you all go into the family room, Teddy is waiting for you. Good afternoon Christian how are you?

I can't concentrate on the rest of the conversation; I need to know if my fiancé and my baby are ok.

The family room door opens and incomes Taylor, Gail, Mom, and Phoebe. Mom comes and gives me a hug.

Oh baby! How are you? Can you tell me what happened? Your Grandma can't tell us' oh well here goes

'Ok, I think you all need to sit down' I begin explaining when Dad walks though the door.

'Teddy, What's going on?' He seems angry, with me?

'Dad, I am just about to explain and before I do can you all promise not to make a scene before I have finished?' They all nod 'ok, after our argument yesterday, Emily had missed her appointment at the doctors to get her shot, so we went there today and we were told that she couldn't have the shot, turns out that the last shot had failed and it turns out that Emily is now pregnant'

The whole room just gasped and stared at me so I just carried on with what I was saying 'Well when we got home from the doctors, Emily went straight to sleep and I woke her up for some lunch at 2pm, when she got up she went into the kitchen and almost immediately she went into the bathroom to throw up, I just thought it was morning sickness, so I left her alone. When she came back into the kitchen she looked a little pale and she went to get her lasagne and she fainted, I caught her and when she came around, I think she was going to lie down but before she finished her sentence she fainted again so I brought her here'

'She's pregnant? How could you be so careless?' that was Taylor, it hadn't hit me what he would think of me getting his daughter pregnant.

'Like I said Mr. Taylor, we hadn't missed a shot it just failed, it happens and it isn't 100% safe, we weren't careless and we weren't planning this, these things happens and I over the moon that I am getting a perfect wife and a child who I will love unconditionally, I just prey and hope that they are both ok'

Taylor's look relaxes and smiles 'Well Theodore, that has made me soften up a bit, if you are anything like your father you will make the perfect husband because I know you will care for Emily and the baby'

'Thank you Taylor' I think I am actually blushing

'Son, you did us proud today and I am sure she will be fine. Congratulations Theodore' My Dad was saying in his CEO voice he likes to put on when he is emotional.

'Well Teddy, I am going to be an Auntie, I love you big brother' Phoebe has a big smile on her face, she may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I love her anyway.

**Emily's POV**

I wake up to the sound of some sort of beeping and I open my eyes, everywhere I look is white, walls, floor, ceilings, Coats. Suddenly I see Grace, Teddy's Grandma, I then realize I am in hospital

'Why am I in hospital?' I ask. I can't remember a thing,

'You fainted sweetie, Teddy brought you here, you have Anaemia, it's not too bad, you just need to take Folic Acid and take good care of the two of you' she said in her professional voice,

The two of us? Oh yeah, Little Error. Hmmm, so Grace knows, how about the rest of the family? I wonder how my Dad took the news?

'Where is everyone?' I would of expected Teddy here at least.

'They are in the family room would you like me to bring them in?' Do I want everyone in?

'Erm can I just see Teddy for now please?' I don't want to face my parents just yet

'Yes, of course, I will go and get him now' She walks out of the room and there is only me and this little person inside of me, I rub my belly.

'You are causing alot of trouble aren't you? Well, I suppose we had better get acquainted, I am your Mommy and the person walking in soon is your Daddy, he is very happy your here, I'm not too sure but you are here now and I am going to have to get used to it.'

'Emily?'

'Teddy! Hi baby! Come in!' Teddy walks to me and gives me a slight hug

'Baby, Grandma has just told me you have Anaemia, I am so glad that's all. You had me scared for a while' the relief on his eyes is overwhelming and I feel myself well up.

'Teddy, does everyone know about the baby?' I ask

'Yes baby, I had to tell them, they wanted to know what was wrong and by the way? They are all fine with it'

'Well, I have to be honest, when I first found out about it I wasn't happy at all, in fact I felt like I had this invader inside of me but since waking up in here I am slowly coming to terms with it'

'Emily' I turn to look at the door, it's my Dad dressed in his security uniform looking rather smart

'Daddy! Oh Daddy, I have missed you' I go to get up and give him a hug but I realize I have my drip in my arm.

'No, don't get up sweetie please. Teddy can you have us a few minutes alone please?'

'Yes, sure. Love you baby!' He blows me a kiss and I catch it.

'Hi sweetie, how are you feeling? Bit of a scare you gave us.'

'Daddy, I'm fine, bit worn out but I am ok. I guess you know about the baby then?'

'Yes, and I am happy for you both, I have worked for the Grey's for many, many years and I have got to know Christian quite well over the time, he is a loving, hardworking and generous man and I have also known Teddy all of his life and I know that he has grown to be just like u his father, he is perfect for you Emily and me and your mother are so proud of you'

Grown to be like his father? In more ways than Daddy could ever imagine, but it's true, he is perfect for me.

'Thank you Daddy, that means alot'


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is a short chapter but i wanted to get one out asap so you all can read it while i think of what happens next. Thank you all for your reviews and the people who have made me and this story a favourite, so happy with the response. Enjoy the read x**_

Chapter 12

**Emily's POV**

The whip hits me again and I bite my lip so I didn't yelp, and take a deep breath as I prepare for the contact again but it doesn't come, instead I feel kisses on my inside thigh, soft tender kisses that makes me shiver and the kisses continue up to my stomach and stops, I can hear his heavy breathing in my ear and him touching my hair. I hear the sound of his zipper and then he lifts my legs on to his shoulders and then he enters me slowly and stills, he kisses the inside of my foot and sucks on my big toe which sends tingles down my spine. He carries on moving in and out and speeds up the pace, harder and harder and I can feel myself building pressure, it feels so good, so sexy. He goes faster and faster until I explode gloriously, shouting out unrecognizable words and grabbing to whatever I can. I can hear him whisper my name and hiss through his teeth and stiffens and stills, coming inside me, the warm liquid filling me.

As I come down from my orgasm, I feel the restraints being toOK off my hands and the blindfold is slid off my head. I open my eyes slowly and take a loOK around, the soft candlelight is flickering from the table in the corner of the room, the light above me is dimmed. Teddy is lying next to me still breathless, he turns on his side and strOKes my cheek

'Emily, Are you OK?'

'Hmm' I nod my head, I am feeling great!

'Are you hungry?'

Oh food! I could do with some right now, I am famished. Teddy toOK after Ana when it comes to coOKing, he is a natural. I, on the other hand, take after my Dad, no coOKing skills what so ever, but I did learn how to coOK my Mom's special Mac and Cheese.

'Yes please baby, can I have fajitas? I just fancy some'

'Of course you can, would you like to come down stairs?'

I suddenly start to feel nauseous, and try to get up and run to the bathroom but my legs are still like jelly from the sex, I heave off the bed and force myself to the bathroom just in time, I throw up until there is nothing left to come out. I get up and go back to the bed where Teddy is on the phone and what I hear shocks me to the core

'No...I can't she will be here tonight...she can't know...Yes! I'll ring you tomorrow OK? ...OK Love you' He puts the phone down and turns around seeing me standing in the door way.

_He's cheating on me? I can't believe this! I _suddenly can't breathe and I run out of the door and run down the stairs, I sit on one near the bottom and just hug myself and I sob. I can't believe what I just heard.

**Teddy's POV**

'Emily, Wait!' SHIT! She walked in at the wrong time, she shouldn't of heard that. I run out of the door and see her near the bottom of the stairs and sit next to her and she slides further along the step. I reach out my hand to strOKe her face and she flinches, oh no, she has it all wrong.

'Baby, it wasn't what it sounds like, you came into the room at the wrong time' She shoots her head around and glares at me. If loOKs could kill!

'So, me coming into the room and over hearing you talking to some bitch on the phone is a bad time? I think it was _PERFECT _timing don't you think? Why don't you just go off to her and leave me alone!'

She goes to stand but I touch her shoulder she tries to move it but I grab hold of it and she sits back down again, she isn't going anywhere until I explain to her that she has the wrong end of the stick.

'Emily, listen to me! You need to stop thinking I am cheating on you. Why the hell would I do that when you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met? I have already proved that the picture is not mine; it belongs to my kinky father! I was on the phone yes but I can't tell you who or what OK? All will be revealed in time. Do you trust me?' I finally take a breath and she is sitting there with her tear stained eyes and she is rubbing the back of her hand on her nose, she does this for a few seconds until she loOKs at me and nods her head.

'Yes, I just don't want to be kept in the dark about things'

'You aren't please believe me. Don't get upset, you don't want to stress the baby out. I will go and make your fajitas and while you go and get a shower OK?'

' OK' she turns and heads to the bedroom. When she shuts the door, I immediately grab her phone and loOK through her contacts for the person I need to speak to and when I find it I copy the number onto my phone and dial

**_'Hello?'_**

'Beth?'

**_'Yes, who's this?'_**

'It's Teddy Grey'

**_'Oh, hi Teddy have you both sorted it now? I felt so sorry for her when she came here telling me she thought you were cheating'_**

'Did she tell you what it was over?'

**_'No she just said she found something, she never said what but it's been cleared up. Anyway, what can I do for you?'_**

'I am planning a surprise party for her tomorrow; I know its short notice'

**_'A party? Yes, it's her 21_****_st_****_ tomorrow isn't it? She need to be going out to celebrate doesn't she?'_**

'Well, that's the thing! We have recently found out that she is expecting a baby so she can't drink'

**_'Oh my! Really? That's brilliant news! Don't worry, I won't say a word! What time? Where?'_**

'7pm at her at my parents house? Please can you tell her closest friends? Not too many please**'**

**_'OK see you then'_**

I put the phone down and quickly delete the number off my phone, I really don't want her to think the worst if she sees her friends number on my phone. She is moody now, what will she be like when she is in her 7th or 8th month, I dread to think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Teddy's POV**

I wake up bright and early before Emily and I quickly get a shower and get dressed. I am working today but what Emily doesn't know is I am only working in the morning. Everything is sorted, the food is done thanks to Gail and a small team of caterers and the guests will be turning up at 6pm. I will tell Emily that we are going for a meal for her birthday. Everything will go perfectly...I hope

**Emily's POV**

I sit up and look at the clock 10 am, wow this baby likes to sleep. I check my phone, 5 text messages. I check the first one, it's from my Mom

*_Happy birthday to our little girl. 21 already, only seems like yesterday that we were holding you in our arms, you were barely 10 minutes old. Now our baby is having a baby. We love you loads. Mom and Dad x x x*_

Aw sweet! I need to see them later. I look at my phone again, this time the message is off Phoebe

*_HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! Have a brilliant day whatever you do. I will make sure I have a drink for you seeing as you can't J Love you love Bee xxxx*_

Oh yes, I forgot that can't drink. Well I hope it's worth it, shit! I have my dating scan today and Teddy's not here. What time was the appointment? I grab my bag and get out my appointment card Wednesday 11.45, brilliant still have time. I take my phone and go to ring Teddy when I notice he has text me.

_*Baby, I have a table booked tonight for 6.45. I will pick you up from home. C U Later Love you xxx*_

Hmm, I think he has also forgotten so I send a text message back.

*_That's fine, I can't wait! I have my dating scan today, R U going to come with me?*_

I check my other messages one from Beth, my college roommate, I haven't seen her in a while, should catch up soon, one from Ana and Christian, and finally one from Izzy. I am a bit disappointed that I haven't got one from Sophie but I suppose she is busy, I will ring her later.

My phone vibrates, a reply from Teddy

_*Emily, I will come with you when it's Wednesday. Today is Tuesday, please don't worry yourself today and relax, it's your birthday. See you later*_

Tuesday? I check my calendar. Yes, he is right! What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get out, maybe some shopping will cheer me up.

'Janine, I am taking the Car, one of the security can come with me if need be, I just need to get out the house for a bit'

Janine comes into the room carrying a big box 'OK Miss Taylor, be sure to let them know downstairs where you are going. Mr Grey has given us strict instructions to keep you safe'

'OK Janine, Tell me, Why have I agreed to marry this man?' I giggle, she smile and walks out of the room with the box. I wonder what's in there?

I grab my purse and my coat and get into the elevator. When I get to the car one of our security guards Tom is there

'I suppose you are here for me? Did Mr Grey send you?' I obviously know the answer

'I'm not at liberty to say Miss Taylor' he replies with a big smirk on his face.

'Yes, I'm sure you're not. I need to go clothes shopping, can you take me?'

'Yes Miss Taylor' Tom is young, 26 I think, he is tall with light brown hair and he is quite good looking, why he is single I don't know. We get on like a house on fire, always joking around together, he is like a brother to me, I'm not too sure Teddy likes it much.

We get to the first shop, my personal shopper Trinity, I usually only need her clothes when we go out to galas with the Grey's or just for sexy lingerie but now I am going for an entirely different reason, something I didn't think I would be doing at the age of 21. As I am walking to the shop I am looking at my phone when I bump into someone, when I look up I see it's my teacher from the sub lessons I go to.

'Ah, Emily I didn't see you there, I do apologize' she picks up my phone and hands it to me.

'Thank you Mrs Lincoln, you don't need to apologize, I also wasn't looking' She has this look that scares me, her platinum blonde hair, bright red lipstick, she seems to be very well off.

'You haven't been to lessons for a while, is everything OK?' She asks.

'Yes, in fact everything is perfect, I am recently engaged and I am expecting a baby' I lift my hand to show off my engagement ring.

'Oh, well congratulations I suppose, who is the lucky man?' She seems unimpressed.

'Teddy Grey' Her face lights up in shock like she has seen a ghost 'Do you know him?'

'No, I don't know Teddy but I do know his parents, I am an old friend of Christian's Mom. When you see him tell him Mrs Robinson said hi ok?'

'Mrs Robinson? I thought you are Mrs Lincoln? I ask confused.

'I am but Robinson is my old married name and that's how he knows me. Do Christian and Ana know what you and Teddy get up to?'

'No, and we don't want them to know either, or my parents. Do you know my parents? Jason and Gail Taylor?'

'The house keeper and Christian's right hand man? They are your parents? ' I nod, she seems angry.

'Yes, Mrs Lincoln, I don't want to be rude but I need to get going, I have things to do' She is creeping me out, I could never imagine her being a sub, she hasn't got the personality. A Dom maybe but not a sub.

'OK Emily, nice to see you and congratulations' She walks off.

The rest of the day went quickly, I had to buy a few maternity tops and jeans and a red floor length aline dress for the meal tonight and a lacy camisole and panties set for underneath for later tonight, a birthday treat.

**Teddy's POV**

'Right, we need the cake over there and the food there, make sure you have enough seats around the table, there is ten people attending, Where is the balloons?' I am getting the last bits and pieces ready before I head off home to get ready for the 'Dinner' I am having with Emily but what she doesn't know is that this is a surprise wedding, I don't know what her reaction will be like but I am taking my chances. I have made the theme colour red, her favourite colour and I know that she has bought a red dress today from Trinity thanks to Tom for letting me know, Emily couldn't wait to show off her clothes when she got home. That girl is becoming too familiar with Tom and I don't like it.

'Son, it's time to go and get ready' My dad interrupted my thoughts

'OK dad, I will see you in a little while' I get in the car and Jake drives off. I am nervous as hell and I don't know what I am going to do if she says no, she is my world

_Don't be stupid Grey, she has already agreed to marry you, just a matter of when_

I arrive at Escala and walk out of the lift, when I walk into the kitchen I see Janine cleaning the counter and humming to herself, she turns around and sees me and gasps

'Sorry Mr Grey, I didn't see you there. How was the planning?' she whispered.

'Great, everything is sorted, all we need now is the birthday girl' Suddenly, a creak came from behind me and there stood a goddess dressed in red, her hair up and curly and her neck bare, which is perfect for the present I have for her.

'Wow Emily! You look amazing! You are so beautiful' I can't stop staring at her, her breasts look amazing in that dress.

'Mr Grey are looking at my breasts?' She asks jokingly

'Why yes. Are you telling me that I can't gawp at my own fiancé?' I walk over to her and out my arms around her waist and kiss her.

'Yes, this bloody baby has made them huge, now are you going to get dressed? We will be late otherwise' She has her arms around my neck and we nose to nose.

'Yes, wait here, don't go anywhere' I go into the bathroom and after a quick shower and shave, I get dressed into my tux and I am ready. I go under the bed where I kept Emily's present and put it in my pocket.

'Wow Mr Grey, you sure scrub up well. Any special occasion?' Ah! she is messing with me.

I walk to behind her and hug her. 'I just wanted to look well presented for my girls birthday meal, that's not a crime is it? Talking about birthdays I have bought this for you' I open the box and show it to Emily whilst still standing behind her, it's a gold necklace with a Round circle at the bottom with a red Ruby inside it

'Oh Teddy, it's beautiful! Thank you' She lets me put it on her and she turns around and kisses me hard.

'baby, we have to go, we will be late'

In the car I can see Emily admiring her necklace, I really hope she likes it. We start going to my parent's house, I can see her looking out of the window confused.

'Teddy, Why are we here? I thought we had a table booked?' Oh my sweet baby has no idea.

'Yes, I just need to go and see my dad, I won't be long' I look up at her and she has disappointment in her face. 'Trust me baby, we will be fine, stay here,'

I get out of the car and go inside where I meet my dad and Taylor

'Where is she?' My dad asks

'She is in the car, I need to go and take my place, is everyone in their positions?' Bee and Izzy are bridesmaids and the vicar is at the top of the aisle waiting

'Yes, you go, Taylor will go and collect Emily now' Taylor nods at Dad and walks to go and get his daughter and I quickly go to my position at the bottom of the aisle.

**Emily's POV**

Where is he? We are going to be late! I have been sitting here for the last 5 minutes. Suddenly I see my dad exit the house and walk upto the car.

'What's going on?' I ask as her opens the door.

'Emily, you look stunning! I have been requested to come and collect you' He says quite officially

'Collect me? What do you mean? Dad?' I get up and link arms with him and we walk into the house and that's where I get a shock of my life. There is red roses everywhere and white ribbons, as we turn to go into the lounge I see it is full and everyone is sitting down on white chairs and at the end of the aisle there stood a man behind some kind of wooden stand and there was Teddy standing with his back towards me. Phoebe and Izzy are walking in front in white dresses similar to mine

'Daddy? What is going on?' I ask getting quite annoyed now as we keep walking slowly to some classical music that has started playing slowly

'This is your birthday surprise from Teddy, he couldn't wait to marry you and he knew you weren't happy that you were pregnant before you could wear a perfect dress to your wedding so he has done it for a surprise.

What? I am getting married? Now?

Teddy turns around and I can see tears in his eyes,. We finally get to him and I turn to my father and he too is about to cry which starts me off, my daddy is giving me away to the man I love.

'Well, you kept this quiet didn't you?' I whisper to Teddy

'I wanted it to be a surprise, I hope you aren't mad at me' He looks worried. Why would I be mad at him, this is so romantic.

'Don't be stupid' I say and then suddenly the music dies down and the priest begins to speak

_'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.'_

I look around the room and almost everyone is crying but no one shouts or makes a noise. The vicar carries on.

_Theodore Grey Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?_

I turn to Teddy and he is smiling at me, the biggest smile ever

'I will' He answers. Oh god that means it's my turn now.

_Emily Taylor Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? _

Do I? Do I really want all of those things? Do I want to be with Teddy for the rest of my life?

'I will' I say and Teddy has that stupid smile on his face but I can feel myself copying him

_'It is time for the given of rings and the exchange of vows and am I right to believe you both have your own vows?'_

What? How am I supposed to have my own vows when I didn't know this was happening?

'Yes, we do' Teddy leans over to me and whispers in my ear 'Don't worry baby, it will come to you'

_'OK Theodore, please slip the ring on to Emily's left hand, third finger'_

Teddy picks my hand up and does as the Priest says

'Emily, I have known you all of your life and never in my life would I think that you would be interested in me, we were like brother and sister but now you are my life and sole, you are the best thing to of ever happened to me. I promise I will protect you, honor you, love you in sickness and in health, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will cherish you till death and beyond. I love you Emily Taylor'

I can feel myself welling up, I want this, I really do! OK my turn, I know exactly what I am going to say

'Teddy. To me you are just Teddy, not Theodore Grey, son of the biggest C.E.O in America. You are funny, witty, loving and protective and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I will protect you, honor you, love you in sickness and in health and I will cherish you forever. I love you too Teddy'

I slip the ring onto his finger and we both kiss and the whole room cheers and I can feel Teddy smiling against my lips.

'I love you so much Mrs Grey' he says.

Hmm, I must say I like the sound of that _Mrs Grey_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Emily's POV**

I can't believe I am married! This is beyond amazing, everything was perfect. My husband done me proud, Husband, still sounds weird calling him that, but I am proud to be his wife, he is my best friend and lover _and Dom, _all turned into one.

We are in the Marquee that has been put up in Ana's and Christian's house, we have had a meal of Salmon, new potatoes, watercress and peas with a parsley sauce and we are about to cut the cake, a beautiful five tier cake with white icing and red roses down the side. Teddy takes my hand and motions me to hold the knife with him and we pose for some pictures. I haven't had chance to see who is here yet as more people came for the reception than they did for the wedding so I take my chance to go and mingle.

As I am walking I see Ana so I go and talk to her 'Thank you so much for all of this Ana, it's amazing'

'Don't thank me, your husband planned everything, we just gave permission to have it here, not that he needed permission of course but her asked anyway, Have you seen anyone else yet?'

'I saw Mia, Ethan, Kate and Elliot but haven't had chance to see them yet, Bee is somewhere with Ava I think and Izzy is with Lauren. I am sure they will say hi to me soon.

Lauren is Kate's youngest, she is the same age as Izzy, 15 coming on 30, I don't like her much so I tend to stay out of the way but now I see both of them running up to me with smiles on their faces

'Oh, Emily congratulations! You are officially my sister-in-law! How does it feel getting married' Izzy is such a nice girl but she can talk, just like Phoebe.

'Yes Izzy, I have always wanted a younger sister. Have you had any cake?'

'No, I think we will go and get some! Congratulations again Sis!' She giggles as she pulls Lauren away.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, when I turn around I see a girl in sunglasses, tanned and she has bright blonde hair but I can recognize that smile anywhere

'Sophie!' It's my sister, she looks wonderful 'When did you get back?' I give her a huge hug.

'Oh easy now! I got back last night, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, Teddy is a lovely man and if he is anything like Christian, he will be the perfect Father. Congratulations Emily'

'Thank you, how's Broadway going? Any big plays yet?'

'No not yet, but I am sure something will come up. Anyway, not only is it your wedding day, it's also your 21st. Don't think I have forgotten. Here' She goes into her purse and pulls out a small box and hands it to me. I take it and open it, inside is a Pandora bracelet with charms on it, one with the word 'sister' on it, another with '21' on, one my name on it and one more is a baby's footprint.

'Oh Sophie, this is beautiful, thank you so much. I can't believe this has happened! It's moving really fast, have I made a mistake?'

'NO! You are bound to think that but you haven't, trust me, when I met Paul he was a gentleman and very charming, I couldn't believe my luck when he asked me to marry him it happened all so quickly and now look at us. Married for 6 years and very happy.'

'I sure hope you're right, I better go and mingle, so nice to see you, I love you' I give her another hug and make my way through the crowd. I didn't realize how many people had turned up. Whilst walking around I say my hellos to everyone, I see my college roommate Beth, our friend Max and his girlfriend Freya. They all come and congratulate me. I continue until I see Christian.

'Hello Mrs Grey, congratulations and welcome officially to the family, you have always been a part of the Greys though, How are you feeling about all of this. It must of been a shock'

I look at him for a few seconds thinking about the conversation I had with Mrs Lincoln before

'Yes, it's a huge shock but a good one. This has been the best day of my life. Christian, while I was out shopping before I bumped into someone I knew from some classes I am taking to be more confident, when I mentioned Teddy's last name she told me that she knew you' I look at Christian's face and he is looking at me wide eyed 'Christian, who's Mrs Robinson?'

We moved to the corner of the room and Christian is combing his hands though his hair and paces back and forth.

'Where did you see her?' I just blink at him, not knowing what to say 'Emily! Where did you see her? Answer me!'

'Dad! What's wrong? Why are you shouting at Emily?' Its Teddy, he has walked over to us and has his hand around my waist and Ana is close behind him.

'I didn't mean to shout at her, I just need to know' He looked at me with fear in his eyes 'Ana, baby, Elena's back' Ana looks at Christian, she has gone as white as a sheet.

'Elena? Dad, do you mean the woman who abused you? Where is she?' Teddy asked.

'Emily bumped into her, she said she is her teacher for the confidence classes she has been having, obviously you and Emily don't know Elena as you have never met her. So where did you see her Emily?'

I look at Teddy and I know exactly what he is thinking, how are we going to get out of this without our parents knowing what we do? They are going to put 2 and 2 together.

'I was going into a shop, she bumped into me, she said 'Mrs Robinson said Hi''

'Ok you two, we will sort this, please go and have fun, don't worry about anything ok? When are you leaving on your honeymoon?' He asks with a slight smile on his face

'Honeymoon? We are going on honeymoon?' I didn't expect that.

'Yes baby, we are but we are going after our dating scan tomorrow. It's a surprise' he pulls me towards him and put his hands around my waist.

'I am so proud of you Teddy, I can't believe you have done this for me, thank you so much baby. I love you Mr Grey'

'It was a risk that you would go mad and run, I was nervous to say the least. I am the happiest man alive that you have said yes, my beautiful wife, my world, I love you Mrs Grey' Oh my sweet baby, he thought I would say no

'I had already agreed to marry you, so it was going to happen at sometime. Baby, this thing about Elena, she is my Sub Class Teacher. What are we going to do if our parents find out? I don't know about you but I really don't want Mom and Dad finding out about this, it will kill them.'

'Baby, If my dad finds out, there isn't much he can say, but he won't we just need to make sure this Elena woman doesn't say anything' He gives me a hug.

The rest of the day goes quick. We had people congratulating us on the wedding, the baby and wishing me a happy birthday. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be celebrating my 21st birthday by getting married.

As we say our goodbyes to everyone, I notice Christian talking to my father, I try to ignore it and we get in the car and drive off to Escala.

'Well, we are now officially married, how are you feeling?' Teddy asks as he holds my hand

'Brilliant, We just need to find out when bump is going to be here. Are you going to tell me where we are going on honeymoon?'

'No, it's a surprise, When do you want to go home? You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now' He looks at me with his sexy eyes which turns me on, I walk up close to him so that we are almost kissing.

'Would your parents mind if we use your old bedroom? I don't think I can wait until we get home' my breathing has become so heavy that I am sure everyone in the room can hear us

'No, let's go, Jake will drive us home, say your goodbyes' He kisses me and leaves to find Jake, I go and say goodbye to everyone and we get into the car and leave.

Back at Escala we step out of the elevator and Teddy picks me up into his arms before we enter the apartment and carries me over the threshold, how very romantic. He keeps walking and he doesn't put me down until we get to the bedroom.

'You are all mine now Emily, forever' He says in between kissing down my neck onto my breasts and moves down to my stomach 'And the little person inside here is ours'

I wake up by the curtains being opened and the sun shining onto my face. When I look Teddy is sitting at the end of the bed staring at me, he is dressed in dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, he looks sexy as hell with his muscles showing underneath the top.

'Baby, it's time to wake up' He says while walking towards me.

'What time is it?' I ask feeling too tired to look at the clock.

Teddy smiles at me and kisses my forehead 'It's 9.15, we are going to Dr. Greene's office soon and see our baby.'

Oh yes, we are going to see the thing that is making me fat and made me have a wedding early. The one who everyone is talking about, the one I am going to love more than anything for the rest of my life. I get up at go into the bathroom, I stare at myself. Oh god! Look at my hair, I look like I have been dragged thought a hedge backwards!

After my shower I get dressed into a lovely pink summer dress that showed off the little bump that is forming already, how far gone am I? I put my hair up in a high ponytail and I wear my white sandals and I am ready to go.

We pull up to the doctor's surgery and Jake opens my door for me and we walk to the Reception where there is another woman this time, she had long red hair and bright blue eyes, she seems professional this time

'Good morning. How can I help you?' That's a good start

'Hi, we are here to see Dr. Greene. Emily Taylor and Theodore Grey' I say

'OK Miss Taylor, Mr Grey, take a seat, she will be with you shortly' She types away on her computer as we go and sit down in the packed waiting room.

'Why did you say you say your name was Taylor? You're a Grey now' Teddy said looking hurt.

'Baby, We only got married yesterday, no one knows yet so if I said that Mrs Grey had come for an appointment then she would think your mom was here' I swear it's like explaining things to a child sometimes.

'Ok, how is little pea today? Is he behaving himself?' he says rubbing my tummy.

'He? What makes you think it's a he? It could be a She' I am shocked, he wants a son so he can play baseball and do 'manly' things with.

'I don't know, I just got a feeling it's a boy, it doesn't matter what it is as long as it's healthy' That is more like it.

Before I have time to answer I hear out names being called out, I look up at Dr. Greene is standing there with a smile on her face

'Would you like to follow me' Me and Teddy both follow her to her room and shut the door behind us and Dr. Greene takes out some papers and starts to read them. Teddy grabs my hand and smiles at me.

'I hear some developments have taken place since we last spoke?' She looks at us with anticipation. How does she know? Who has told her?

I look at her with a confused look but Teddy coughs and shuffles in his chair

'Yes, I surprised Emily with a wedding at my parent's house yesterday for her 21st birthday and she agreed, so we are now Mr and Mrs Grey' He has the biggest on his face and he looks like a child who just has had a reward for being good.

'Oh, congratulations. Right let see what we can see with this scan, Emily if you don't mind popping up on the bed and covering your bottom half with the blanket.'

I jump on to the bed which is quite high and cover myself like she says. I shouldn't have worn a dress today.

'Ok, this is going to be cold' she squirts some cold gel on to my bump which makes me jump a little, she then gets a wand with a ball on the end and rubs it on to the gel spreading it about and she turns on the machine.

'Ok...let's see here...ok I am just going turn the sound on, the next thing you will here is the baby's heartbeat' She turns a knob and a swooshing sounds fills the room, I look at Teddy and he grabs my hand, he already as tears in this eyes. Dr, Greene moves the wand and we suddenly hear a fast heartbeat.

'That is your baby's heartbeat' she says while moving the wand around and it goes quiet and then we suddenly hear another noise, Dr. Greene suddenly takes the wand off my stomach and turns on the screen.

'Ok, I just need to check something, here look at this, this is your womb' she points to the screen where a grainy black and white photo fills it, she moves the wand around until we see some kind of shape.

'Please excuse me for a minute Emily, I just need to go and get my colleague' She looks worried. What has happened? Is my baby ok? She scurries out of the room and I look at Teddy and he has shear dread in his eyes.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Greene comes in with another female Doctor.

'Hi, I am Dr. Bryan, let's see what the problem is here' She grabs the wand and rubs it on the same place as Dr. Greene did a few minutes before hand.

'Yes, it is most defiantly a multiple' She looks at Dr. Greene and hand her the wand and leaves the room. A multiple? What does that mean?

'Is our baby ok?' Teddy asks looking scared, he grabs my hand tighter.

'Yes, infact, your _Babies _are doing perfectly' She is smiling at me.

'Babies?' I ask confused. I look at Teddy and he has gone white as a sheet and looks like he is about to throw up.

'Yes, you are having twins, congratulations'

**_TWINS!_**


	15. Help!

Ok you lovely people, I need your help!

I am currently working on the next chapter and i am stuck. I have put so far that they both have met Elena and she is threatening to tell their parents but now i am stuck of where to take the story

please INBOX/PM with suggestion if you not comment

Thank you xx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_**NOTE: This is short chapter to see if you like where the story is going. I will write another one when i get more reviews, Thank you for reading and if you don't like the story then stop. Don't get to chapter 14 than say you don't like it.**_

_**I intended this story to be similar to FSoG but with Emily having more of a backbone than Ana did hence the title Like Father, Like Son. I hope this came across to most of you. I always imagined that Teddy would lead a similar life to Christian.**_

_**I am not involving Ana and Christian too much in the story as its about Teddy and Emily but they will have a biggish part in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you again for reading and I hope you will review for me x**_

**Teddy's POV**

'Twins? Are you sure?' I look over to Emily who is lying open mouthed at the screen, she must be as shocked as me.

'Yes, I can show you if you like?' Dr Greene turns the screen, it's white and grainy with two black blobs on the screen and in each of them black blobs is a white blob, it all looks alien to me but as I look over I can see Emily had tears in her eyes.

'Here, this is Emily's womb and here you can see two white circles' She points to the white blobs 'These are your babies'

I grab Emily's hand and we both look at the screen and I can suddenly feel myself welling up, these are my children and I know that I will do anything for them even now when they are just little blobs

'I would say you were eight weeks gone which means that the shot failed after three weeks. I don't like to ask this but do you want to carry on with the pregnancy?'

I look over to my beautiful wife, she is looking down at her belly and when she looks up, tears are falling from her eyes.

'I wasn't sure what I wanted at first' she says 'But I know that I would do anything in the world to protect them, there is two innocent lives growing inside of me, of course I want to carry on with the pregnancy' She smiles at me and I kiss her hard and I don't care who can see me.

The Doctor gives us some books to read and tells us to come back in four weeks for the 12 week scan and told Emily to take care until then, to relax, and that is what she is going to do, she is not going to lift a finger during this pregnancy, I don't want any of my little family getting hurt. We leave the doctors and we head to Escala, I have already packed for our honeymoon which is a week at my parent's house in Aspen. Emily and I have never been before so it will be nice to have some time to ourselves.

'I can't believe we are having twins, I don't understand how this has happened though, there is no twins on my side of the family. Your dad was adopted so it might be from his side but I highly doubt it' That is a point actually. We arrive at Escala and Jakes opens the door for us

'Don't worry baby, we will ask our parents. Come on lets go' We walk into the lobby and to the elevator where there is a woman standing there waiting to get on.

'Shit! Teddy, that's Mrs Lincoln' Emily whispers to me nodding her head in the direction of the woman 'Why is she here?'

'Elena? What the fuck does she want?' I walk over to the woman, ugly platinum blonde hair, bright red lipstick making her look like a prostitute, which, I suppose, she is.

'Excuse me Miss? Can I help you? This is the elevator to the pent house' She turns around and looks shocked

'Ah, you must be Teddy Grey, you look just like your father' she smirks at me 'Hello Emily, nice to see you again'

'What do you want?' I can't hide my anger from her. She cocks her head to one side and smiles.

'I think we need to talk. Can we go to the apartment?' she asks. As if I am letting that woman into our property.

'Whatever you need to talk about you can do it here, if you can't then you can leave, I will call security' She laughs, an evil vindictive laugh that makes the hairs on my arms stand on end and Emily grabs hold of my arm.

'Oh Mr. Grey, you ARE just like your father, trying to control every aspect of everything. This is not your building to be making demands and I suggest that if you don't want everyone knowing your secret, you will bring me up to the penthouse so we can have a little chat'

I look at Emily, she looks terrified but she nods at me. _What the hell does this woman want from us?_

'Fine' is all I can say. We step into the elevator and I punch in the number to the penthouse making sure she didn't see and when we arrive at the apartment Elena pushes past me and sits down. I see Jake going to get his gun out, I shake my head at him but he understands my look, I want him to be cautious.

'OK Elena. What do you want from us?' I sigh. She looks at us with a confused look on her face. 'Yes, my father told me all about you and him and his lifestyle and how you abused him so whatever you have got to say wont shock us'

She stands up and takes a cigarette out and sparks it up, then walks over to the breakfast bar and sits on one of the stools.

'You may know about his life style but does he know about yours and more importantly does Taylor know about it? I am sure he wouldn't be so happy that his little girl is being hurt? I can phone him up right now and tell him'

'You wouldn't dare!' I shout making her jump.

'I want you to do a few things for me' She takes a drag of a cigarette and blows smoke into Emily's face

'Hold on a minute, firstly don't blow smoke into my wife's face, she is pregnant! And secondly what do you want me to do?' I can see why my dad wants nothing to do with her

'You're married? You sure do like to move quick, like history repeating it's self'

'Look are you going to tell me what you want?' Why won't this stupid bitch just say what she wants?

'I want you to fuck me' She says looking straight in my eyes

'Fuck you? What the hell are you going on about Elena? Are you fucking mad?'

'No, It's been a long time since I have been with a younger man' I just stare at her, waiting for her to say she is messing with me. She cannot be serious!

I let out a snorting laugh in her face 'Elena you are one fucked up bitch! Get the fuck out of here!' I couldn't hold my amusement. She just looks at me with wide eyes 'I mean it Elena GET OUT!' with that I see Jake coming in to the doorway 'Jake get this psycho bitch out of my house. Elena I never want to see your face here or anywhere near my family again, do you fucking understand?'

Elena bows her head and when she lifts it again she has evil in her eyes.

'Teddy, I will go but do you really think you will get rid of me that easily? You have made a huge mistake, your little secret won't be secret for long' with that she stands and walks to the door 'Tell you little army man to back off' I look at Jake and warn him to back down and Elena gets into the elevator and the door closes.

'Oh Teddy! What are we going to do' Emily runs into my arms and I hug her tightly 'She is going to tell our parents now!'

'No she won't' Emily looks up at me with a confused look on her face and she wipes away the tears that have fallen.

'How do you know? She has just told us she will and I don't trust her one bit' She looks so innocent, rubbing her belly.

'I know she won't tell them because...' I stop and stare at her hoping that this is the right decision

'What Teddy?'

'She won't tell them because I will'

'What?'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Teddy's POV**

'Teddy, no! Please don't' Emily is grabbing my arm, her eyes are wide and terror is filling them and for a moment I regret what I have just said but I come to my senses quickly. No one threatens me or my family.

'Emily, who would you rather tell them? Me or someone that my parents have hated for so many years? I know you think your dad will go berserk but we need to tell them, I don't know Elena but what I have seen, she will tell my parents'

'OK, but we need to talk to them first not just spit it out. I take it the honeymoon is off?'

'Shit! I am sorry baby, I completely forgot! We will go and see our parents then we will go ok? They will want to know about the scan anyway. Did you keep the pictures?'

'We don't need a honeymoon, I wasn't expecting to even get married, I have you and that's all I need. Yes, we will go and see them, I can't wait to tell them that they are going to be grandparents twice over' she giggles. It's so nice to hear her giggle after the day she has had.

'Yes, but for now we need food. How about we order a pizza?'

'Sounds good to me'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV

'Emily come one we need to go! What's taking you so long?' I am all packed and ready to go but I am waiting on Emily. Why does it take women so long to get ready?

'OK, Stop your moaning, I am here and ready. Come one lets go'

We go out into the garage where Jake is waiting and he helps me drag all of the luggage into the car

'Let me help' Emily said. She must be joking.

'No, you are not to do anything during the next 7 months do you understand? We have staff to wait on you hand and foot because that's what they are paid for'

Emily rolls her eyes at me. I have seen my mom do that to my dad over the years and he gets all worked up over it but I don't see why, it just annoys me.

'Please don't roll your eyes Emily, it's not the most attractive look' I give her my best cheeky grin and she copies my expression.

When we arrive at my parent's house I start to get nervous. I can't believe what I am going to do, I don't know how they are going to react to this news, they hid their past from me all of my life to what? Protect me? I don't know but what I do know is I am more worried about Taylor's reaction, he threatened to hurt me if I harm Emily, even if this is consensual I don't think he will see it that way.

I knock on the door and Gail answers. She is looking smart as usual and seems happy to see us, well she will be for now.

'Teddy! Emily! How nice to see you! Come in' We walk into the house followed by Jake. As we walk into the kitchen I see my mom sitting at the breakfast bar reading a book, I cough which startles her.

'Oh Teddy and Emily! How are you both? Your father is around somewhere. Phoebe is out shopping and Izzy is in school. Gail, would you kindly tell Mr, Grey that his son is here please?'

'Of course Mrs. Grey I think he is in his study' Gail walks off to find my dad.

'Hi Mom, How are you?' I walk over to her and kiss her head and hug her, she is so small that she only comes up to my chest

'I'm fine Teddy bear how are you three? How did the scan go?'

'Well, we have some news so I need everyone to hear this. Can we go and sit on the sofa?' Mom has a worried look on her face 'Don't worry, it's not bad news, just big news' her face suddenly relaxes. I hear a noise and when I look Dad walks into the kitchen and Gail and Taylor follow shortly.

'Hi son. Emily. Hope you're both ok? How was the scan?'

'Well that is what we have come here for, can everyone please sit down? Don't worry, it's good news'

Everyone sits down and I can see both parents holding each other's hands, Emily sits next to me and rubs my knee.

'What is it son?' My dad asks.

'Well, we went to the scan today and Dr. Greene says we are 8 weeks gone, but she noticed something else when she looked on the screen' I look up and everyone is staring at me.

'Teddy, what is it?' Mom looks scared and so does everyone else.

'Emily is healthy and so are the babies' I pause for everyone's reactions.

'Babies? You mean...' Gail asks quietly.

I look at Emily so that she can finish off the news, she has a big smile on her face.

'Yes Mom, the doctor has confirmed that we are having twins. It has come as a shock to us too but we are over the moon. I was wondering why I had a bump already but it never occurred to me that I was carrying two babies, I just thought I had a big bump.'

The whole room was silent for a few seconds and everyone looked at each other then at us. Dad stood up and walked over to us and shook my hand.

'Well, this is news, no wonder you needed us to sit down. Congratulations to you both' He walks to Emily and gives her a hug which must of shocked her because she looked at me and raises her eyebrows. Well it is unlike him to show affection to anyone, even his children. It was usually mom that gave us the hugs and kisses.

'Thanks Christian, we are very happy' Emily walks over to her parents and starts to talk to them while my mom came to me and hugs me tight.

'Teddy, thank you' She says with tears in her eyes

'For what?' what is she thanking me for?

'Thank you for giving me an amazing daughter-in-law, she couldn't be any more perfect and thank you for giving me not one but two grandchildren. Never in my wildest dreams would I think my life would be like this. I love you Teddy'

'I love you too mom. Emily is perfect for me. We are very happy that we are going to have our own little family. Mom, I need to go and speak to dad about work please excuse me'

'Ok sweetheart, speak to you later' She gives me a hug and walks to where Emily is talking to Gail so I go and find dad, I don't have to look far, he is in the living room on his phone. When he sees me he quickly ends the call.

'Everything ok Ted?' He asks while still looking at his phone. Time to come clean, to face my father.

'Dad, we need to talk.'

'What is it son?'

'When Emily and I went to Escala we bumped into Elena, she wanted to talk to us but I was wary if I should let her in. She threatened to tell you something if I didn't sleep with her'

He just stared at me for a few seconds and then blinked. His face was going white. What's wrong with him?

'Teddy what was she threatening to tell me? What's so bad that you have to keep it from me?'

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. This is it, no going back.

'I'm a Dominant and Emily is my sub. We have been going to Dom and sub classes and Elena is the teacher to the sub classes where Emily attended' I look over and dad is sitting at his desk with his hands in his hair.

'You're a Dominant? How long has this been going on? How the hell did you find out about all of this?'

Shit he's mad, I should of expected this. I take yet another deep breath and carry on by answering his questions.

'First of all, I had no idea you were a Dom when I started, if I did I wouldn't of gone to the lessons. It has been going on for about 9 months but we stopped going to the lessons a few weeks ago. Emily's friend had given her a leaflet that had the lessons advertised.'

Dad is pacing up and down the room still combing his hand through his hair. I am silently begging him to talk.

'Shit Teddy! What the fuck were you thinking? This is not something you go into lightly! Your mom and I have tried our best to keep our past from you and the girls and now I find out that my son is doing the exact thing that we protected him from. What the fuck! Have I been a bad parent?'

What? He thinks I am doing this because of him?

'Dad, I understand that you had no choice that you got into BDSM and it spiralled out of control. You were abused and brainwashed. I am doing this by choice and me and Emily love each other more than anything in the world. I never meant to hurt you or Mom'

He looks at me and his face softens and I see a slight grin on his face as he sits next to me on the sofa.

'I know you never, I just feel like I have let you down. If this is the lifestyle you both have chosen then I can't really stop you because if it wasn't for your mom falling into my office then I would of carried on the way I was. The difference is that you are doing it whilst being in love and as long as you are careful...You are careful aren't you?' he looks at me with concern.

'Of course we are dad, we known to use safe words and not to make permanent marks on the sub, we learnt all of this in the lessons'

'OK. I need to talk to your mother about this you know that don't you?' I nodded my head in agreement. This is really going to kill my mom but I don't want that slapper to win.

'Is there anything you need to talk about? It is hard for me to talk about but you need to know everything.'

'Dad, how old is Elena? She looks plastic so I can't really tell'

'Hmm she would be the same age as grandma Grace so nearly 78. Teddy she has had a lot of work done to her body. She is desperate to keep looking young. Don't let her age fool you. She has more energy in her than a woman Emily's age'

78?! That woman needs serious help! I look down at my hands and think of how to ask the next question

'Will she go to the newspapers about me? I mean she is willing to tell you so who knows what she will do next'

'Don't worry son, she won't get the chance to go to the papers, I will make sure of that. Now, you go on your honey moon and let me deal with the bitch troll as your mother used to call her'

I laugh at the thought of mom calling Elena that then a thought suddenly pops into my head.

'Dad, what are we going to tell Taylor? I don't want him thinking I am hurting Emily! I would never do that. How is he going to react?'

Dad gets out his phone and presses a number and I can hear a voice on the other end

'Taylor, can you come into my office for a moment please?...Thank you'

A few moments later Taylor knocks on the door and enters. He stares at me and walks over to my dad.

'Sir?'

'Taylor, Teddy has told me something today that might come as a bit of a shock to you. He has informed me that he and Emily has been involved in BDSM for the last nine months and now Elena has got her claws in and has been threatening Teddy that she will come to me and tell me but he has been brave and told me himself. He has assured me that both him and Emily are careful and follows the BDSM rules. Please go easy on him as this must of took a lot of guts for him to tell us about this'

Taylor's expression has not changed, he is still staring at me but his eyes are..What? angry? Confused? Sad?

'Sir, Emily has just told me everything and even though I don't agree with this at all, they are adults and can make up their own minds. I have told her to be careful and I will tell Teddy the same.' He turns to me and his eyes soften 'Teddy, my daughter has told me that she loves you very much and she is the one who convinced you to get into the BDSM scene. Please take care of my baby Teddy because if you are anything like your father, you will make a wonderful husband and dad.'

What? He isn't going to hurt me? get angry? I look at him in confusion

'Thank you Taylor, that means a lot. I do love Emily and I want to protect her and the babies. We are planning to go on our honeymoon today'

Dad walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder

'Go to Aspen. Have fun and relax, you need it after the week you have had. I will see you both when you get back...and don't worry, Talylor and I will take care of Elena'

I give him a hug and shake Taylor's hand.

'Thank you so much, you don't know how much of a relief this all is' I go out of the study to go and find my wife, I finally locate her with my mom looking at some sort of book while Gail cleans the kitchen.

'Teddy, is everything ok? Ana and I were just looking at some baby photos of you, you look so cute, I hope our babies look at cute as you did'

'Oh mom, did you have to? No one wants to see them' I walk over to mom and give her a hug and a kiss on the head 'I love you'

'I love you too Blip'

'Oh no, I haven't heard that name in such a long time mom. Emily, we have to go we need to get to Sea Tac, the jet is waiting for us'

We say our goodbyes to everyone and get into the car and head of to Sea Tac. I look over to Emily and she has her head on the car window with her eyes closed. I reach over and stroke her face which makes her jump slightly.

'Sorry baby, I just wanted to feel you. I have spoken to both our fathers and they assure me that everything is going to be ok. We are going to be ok'

'Thank you so much for everything, you are amazing. I love you so much Mr. Grey'

'I love you too Mrs. Grey'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**This is a short chapter but it is the last we will hear from Elena.**

**Christian's POV**

I wave my son and daughter-in-law off as they drive away to their honeymoon and as soon as they have gone from view I go into the house where I am met by Taylor who doesn't look happy.

'Taylor, I know what you're thinking but I trust them to be safe. They are both adults and we can't stop them as much as we want to.' His facial expression doesn't change.

'Sir, this is not how I wanted Emily to live her life, you must understand that? She is only 21 and she is married with twins on the way and now I have just found out that she is a sub. It's not the best start to adult life is it? I wanted her to get a job and enjoy herself before settling down'

I stare blankly at him for a few seconds, That is the first time in years that he has spoken on how he feels about anything but I can't blame him, it _is_ his daughter we are talking about here.

'Taylor, I agree that Emily is young but aren't you glad she is with Teddy rather than someone she hardly knows? I mean her and Teddy grew up together. Ana was 22 when we married and when we were expecting Teddy so I know what it's like for her. They know what they are doing and, although I hate to admit it, Elena knows how to be a sub more than anyone I know so she was in good hands until she threatened to out them. That silly old hag is losing her mind, I can't believe she is still in that business. I have told her over and over to keep out of my fucking business and she goes and does this.'

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I hear Gail answer it, I make my way to the entrance and there in front of me with her bleach blonde hair is Elena.

'Hello Christian, how are you? It's been along time hasn't it?' She walks in and looks around the room 'This place is lovely, not very Christian Grey though, it's too warm and welcoming for you'

'Elena, what the fuck are you doing here and how the fuck do you know where I live? Can't you just leave us alone?' I look over and Ana has joined us, she comes up to me and links her arm with mine without saying a word, I look over to her and she frowns at me, her way of silently asking me what is going on.

'I want to come in, we need to have a little chat. Hello Ana' Elena continues pushing her way into the house.

'OK what is this all about?' I ask as I sit on the sofa, and she sits on the chair. Taylor walks in and stands in the corner.

'I bumped into Emily and Teddy the other day, well I say bumped, I went to Escala. I have something that you really might like to know.'

Ok time to play stupid, I can't believe she can be so vindictive.

'What's going on Elena? Tell me now!'

'Teddy is more like you than you bargained for. Your precious little boy and his wife have been going to classes, and not the kind of classes you expect. They are taking Dom and sub classes, it seems that your children isn't as innocent as they make out.'

I look at Taylor and Ana, who has no idea what is going on just yet and then back to Elena.

'You think you're so smart don't you Elena? You come here after all these years just to try and break up my family? You think you can still manipulate me? Well guess what? I am not scared of you anymore and I haven't been for a very long time. You are just a lonely old woman who gets her kicks from blackmail and threats and it's not going to work anymore. Nothing is going to ruin what we have.'

Elena looks at me, confused and gets up. This woman really needs to get a life, she has more plastic in her than Izzy's Barbie dolls had.

'Are you not shocked? I have just told you that your children are living a secret life and you haven't even flinched!' She is staring at us with wide eyes

'Well Elena, it's funny that you have come here and told me this because I have just had a long conversation with Teddy and he has told me everything, how you bumped into Emily and how you went to Escala and blackmailed them. You said you would tell me if he didn't sleep with you. Well it didn't fucking work! He took the matters into his own hands and told me himself, so I guess he has won this one? Are you fucking crazy? You're a fucking 78 year old woman! It is sick! Now I want you to get out of our house, get off the fucking property and get out of our lives for good. We never want to fucking see you or hear about you again. Do you understand me?'

Elena just looks at me, she has gone white and is shaking...Elena the Dom is speechless!

'Do you understand me?' I repeat 'Or do you want Taylor to make you understand?

She shakes her head and smoothes down her blazer she is wearing

'No, I understand. You won't be hearing from me again. Have a good life Christian, Ana. I am sorry to have bothered you' She bows her head and walks out of the room.

I look at Taylor and motion him to escort her off the property. Ana comes up to me and hugs me.

'Are you going to tell me what that was all about?' she asks sternly.

'I will baby but shall we go and get a drink first? I think I need one'

'I would like that'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Teddy's POV**

We arrive at Sea Tac and get on to the jet waiting for us. Emily still doesn't know where we are going and I won't tell her until we land. I want this to be a peaceful holiday. I have brought Jake and Janine with us so we can relax and not think about cooking or driving anywhere, I don't want Emily to worry, she is carrying my babies and I will make sure I will protect them.

I look over to my wife and she is looking out of the window at the clouds beneath us, smiling. I walk over to her and hug her from behind making her jump.

'Don't worry baby, it's only me. You looked so peaceful, what were you thinking about?'

She sighs and looks at me, it almost looks like she has been crying but I am not too sure. I pull her up from her seat and sit in her place and place her on my knee, she puts her hands around my neck.

'I was just thinking about our future, how we are going to have twins. I can't believe it Teddy, I wasn't even expecting to have one child so young, never mind two. I am also thinking how lucky we are to be wealthy, there are families out there that struggle to make a living for themselves and here's us travelling to god knows where in your family's private jet, where are we going by the way?' she looks at me with big puppy dog eyes trying to make me tell, but it won't work this time.

'Ah, now that would be telling, my dear wife and I don't want to ruin the surprise. We are very lucky to have all this and I have my father thank. I promise you that I will protect you and the babies forever, don't you worry about that. Do you want something to eat? I think Janine is making fajitas.'

She nods so we go into the kitchen where, sure enough, Janine is there plating up the food. I walk over to the table and there is a jolt and everything goes black.

_'Teddy? Wake up please! Teddy!'_

I open my eyes and I am in my bed and Emily is over me she has blood on her hands. Is she hurt? I try to get up but the room starts spinning and a pain shoots through my head

'Shhh, don't get up baby' Emily soothes.

'What's happened? Why does my head hurt?' I don't remember anything.

'There was some turbulence on the plane and you fell and hit your head on the table and got knocked out, you were only out for a ten minutes. We managed to get you to the bed, you have a cut on your head. How are you feeling?'

I try to sit up, this time it doesn't hurt as bad. I can't sit here; I need to make plans for landing.

'Jake, how long until we arrive at our destination?' I ask hoping it will be soon. Emily looks at me confused, I am still not telling her.

'About twenty minutes Sir, I suggest you get ready for landing.' He is dressed in snow boots, dark khaki pants, a long dark green top and a brown sleeveless puffer coat. I have told him to dress down for this week but I need to know what he is wearing at all times so I can spot him easily, although he isn't easy miss, his six foot body builder frame makes him stand out anyway.

'OK thank you Jake, we will go and get ready now' he goes out of the room with a nod. I look over to Emily and she has a huge grin on her face, 'What are you smiling at missy?' She looks at me and giggles.

'I think I know where we are going' she says

'And where's that then?'

'Well looking at Jakes clothes, I think we are going to Aspen aren't we? Oh Teddy, how wonderful! I have seen pictures of your parent's home; it is gorgeous there...is that where we are going? Please say it is' She is jumping up and down on her chair like a little kid, clapping her hands.

'Calm down baby, don't get yourself worked up. Yes we are going to Aspen, I thought it would be nice to spend some time there' Emily comes and sits on my knee, I hug her and continue to talk 'I heard there is a huge log fire there, we can sit next to it and snuggle. I just want this honeymoon to be as chilled as possible for the both of us, we won't get much time when the babies come' I kiss her on the head and she snuggles up to me.

'Sir, we are landing in five minutes. You both need to sit and put your seat belts on' Jake says interrupting our thoughts. We do just that as we land on the tarmac of Aspen airport and make the hour's drive to the house. A lovely three story log cabin up in the hills covered in snow. Wow, this is amazing. I was so grateful when my parents said we could come here.

We walk up to the house and stand there to take in the view. Maybe I should have taken after my Uncle Elliot and done construction instead of being a boring CEO. I went with what my father told me I should be and I have learnt by now that the Grey name will get you far in life and it doesn't matter what job you do,

'Oh Teddy, I love you so much, thank you for bringing me here. It is gorgeous!' Emily declares as we enter the house 'Oh look baby, a log fire'

I walk around the big room; it looks just like off the TV, warm and cosy. God I would love to live here, out of the media.

'I told you, now let's go and unpack and have something to eat then we can about going shopping if you would like or we can just sit in front of the TV and eat junk food. What would the babies like to do?' She ponders the thought for a minute before smiling a big huge smile and hugging me, her head on my chest.

'I can't believe we are going to be parents Ted, and to twins! They are going to be so lucky to have you as a father. You will make a great dad'

V

We are at a restaurant a few miles down the road from the house, Emily has ordered prawn and salmon noodles and I have had steak and fries.

'Are you sure you are allowed this while you are pregnant? I have heard it can be dangerous' I look at the shell fish on her plate and look back at Emily and she must see the worry on my face because she rolls her eyes at me and sighs.

'As long as it is cooked properly then I can have it. Stop your worrying because believe it or not Teddy, I have done my research. Are you going to be like this for next 6 months?'

'Yes I am here to protect you, I don't want you getting ill or hurt and risking yours or the babies' lives, so you will have to learn to put up with it. Do you understand?'

When I glance at Emily she is staring at me with her sub eyes which makes me want her right now but I try and control myself.

'Don't look at me like that, you know we can't do anything while we are here but I won't forget, trust me' I whisper to her and she smiles at me and gets up.

'I am just going to the bathroom, I won't be long' order my dessert for me, something with chocolate' and she walks off.

As I am sitting there looking at the menu when I hear a cough.

'Well, there is a sight for sore eyes!'

I look up at there in front of me is Jessica, my closest friend from college.

'Oh, Jess! So nice to see you! What are you doing here?' I get up and give her a tight hug.

'Whoa there Bear, not so tight! It's nice to see you too, it has been too long! I am a holiday with my parents, what about you? What have you been up to? Apart from getting even more filthy rich of course' Bear is my nickname she gave to me when we first met.

'Well, I am actually here on my honeymoon. Do you remember me ever telling you about a girl called Emily?'

'Do you mean your parent's worker's daughter? The one you have known all her life? Since when have you been an item?' she sits down in Emily's seat and brushes her hair with her hands.

'Yes, the same one. We have been an 'Item' as you put it for about nine months. We have only recently got married and I am going to be a dad, we are having twins!'

Jess gasps and reaches over and holds my hands into hers and smiles a huge smile.

'Oh Bear that is amazing. So where is Emily then, I would love to meet her'

I look around the room and search for my wife but she is nowhere to be seen, she has been in the bathroom a very long time, I hope she is ok.

**Emily's POV**

I look in the mirror and I can see that I am all flustered. Damn Teddy getting me all worked up like that and then saying we can't do anything, he is Theodore Grey he can do what he pleases and no one will question him. As I re-apply my make-up and I let myself calm down, two teenage girls, they must be about 17, come into the bathroom.

'Oh my god, did you see Teddy Grey! He is so hot!' the blonde says to the red head.

'Yeah, he is gorgeous! Do you think he is single?' the redhead looks into the mirror at the blonde with me standing right next to her.

'I think he has got a girlfriend, quite serious I have heard but I think she must be a gold digger. I mean who would go out with a gorgeous billionaire and _not_ want some of his money.'

_What?_

I let that go over my head, they are just some little girls that don't know anything about the world. I put all my make-up back in the bag and smile at the girls before leaving the bathroom.

Before I make my way back to our table I take a chance to look at my husband from a distance, it's not very often I do that anymore but when I do see him I wish I never. He is sitting at our table with some bitch sitting in MY seat and she is holding his hands across the table and is glaring into his eyes.

_What the hell?!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Teddy's POV**

I look around the room once more and I spot Emily by the archway leading from the girls bathroom and she has a horrified look on her face and as I am wondering what she is looking at, I realize that Jess has her hands on mine. I quickly slip my hands out of her grip and shoot out of my chair making it fall backwards and as I look for Emily I can see her just running back into the bathroom so I start running after her.

'Emily, wait! It's not what it looks like!' She doesn't turn back so I keep running and eventually I reach the bathroom, I open the door and take a look inside to make sure it is empty, not that I would care if it wasn't.

'Emily, are you in here?' I slowly step into the room, it seems to be empty until I can here sobs coming from one of the cubicles, I walk over to it and knock quietly 'Emily?'

'Go away!' says the voice from behind the door.

'Emily please, it's not what you think it is! Can you come out?'

'No' she says in between sobs

'Ok then can I come in?' I am going to talk to her one way or the other

'No'

'Fine' I walk into the cubicle next to hers and put the lid down on the toilet and stand on it peering over to her side. Emily has her head in her hands, she is holding some tissue but is rubbing her nose with the back of her hand instead.

'Emily'

Her head shoots up and she looks at me then her eyes move back down to the floor.

'What do you want? Shouldn't you be going back to her?'

Oh here we go, she is jumping to conclusions once again but it did look suspicious.

'Emily, look at me please!'

Her eyes look into mine and I can see the stains that the tears have left

'Baby, the girl you saw is a close friend of mine from college, she is here on holiday with her parents and she saw me waiting for you. When you saw me I was looking for you to introduce you to her but you have got things mixed up!'

Her tears have stopping rolling down her cheeks but she is still sniffing.

'Why was she holding your hand?'

'She was congratulating me on the wedding and the babies; she is still in there now. I have probably made a scene out there but I don't care. Please come out' I get down from the toilet and lean against the wall.

The door unlocks and Emily comes out shyly and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I go over to her and give her a hug but she doesn't react.

'Why don't you come and meet her? She will love you. Emily, trust me she is just a good friend'

'OK but why haven't you mentioned her to me before?'

'Because we lost contact when we finished college, work made us both busy'

Emily grabs my outstretched hand and slots her fingers into mine and we walk out of the bathroom and back to our table where Jess is talking on her phone looking rather angry.

'Yeah, whatever Dave, just go back to that slut and leave me alone...Well knock as much as you want, I am not at home, no not even in New York...None of your business!...i have to go...bye' she hangs up and looks at me and Emily.

'Jess, is everything ok?' I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me.

'Yes Bear, everything is fine, that was just my ex ringing me wanting me to take him back' Jess looks up at Emily and smiles. 'So this is Emily? I am sorry that you thought something was going on, I think you turned up at the wrong time. Am I forgiven?'

Emily looks at Jess then at me, I raise my eyebrows and then she looks back at Jess

'Yes, I am sorry I over reacted, pregnancy hormones I think...The joys of carrying twins' Both women giggle and I pull a chair for Emily to sit down.

'So Jess, I have never met your parents, where are they now?' I ask looking around the room.

'They are over there...hold on. MOM! DAD!' She motions her parents to come over. I can see her dad first. He is medium height, dark brown hair and blue eyes and he is very toned under his white t-shirt so I had better not mess with him and then follows a woman about my mom's age, small and slim with dark brown hair and brown eyes and very pale skin just like Jess.

'This is Teddy, he is a very good friend from college and this is his wife Emily. Teddy, Emily, these are my parents'

I look at the couple and stretch out my hand and the father shakes it, hard.

'So very nice to meet you both.' He seems like a nice man, both of them remind me a bit of my own parents.

'Nice to meet you too Mr Walker, I must say that it is a nice surprise to see your daughter here, it has been too long,'

'Well, you are both welcome to come to the bar for a drink, my treat'

His treat? Would it be rude of me to say that I can afford a few drinks?

'Thank you, we will meet you there'

The family walks over to the bar while I take my money out to pay for the food we ate and I hug Emily

'I am sorry for making you think I was cheating again baby but you have got to stop doing that, it has been twice now, you have got to slow down and think ok? Your hormones are everywhere' I kiss her cheek and pull her in for a cuddle.

'I am sorry too, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Shall we go to the bar? I think they are waiting'

We walk to Jess and her parents who are having a conversation and when they see us they stop.

'Ah, Teddy. Jess has just been telling me that you and Emily are on your honeymoon, congratulations to the both of you, how about a wine to celebrate'

'Er, Dad? Emily is pregnant, she can't drink' Jess says like it is common knowledge

'Oh so sorry Emily, but that is great news. I am sure that you are allowed a drink Ted? Mr Walker pats me on the back and passes me a glass of wine. Thanks to my father, I am very good at spotting out good wines and as I smell this one I know the name of it straight away.

'Chateauneuf du pape I see, this is a very expensive wine Mr Walker. You have a good eye.'

'So do you Teddy, tell me. Do I know your parents? Jessica here hasn't told me anything about you except you went to college together'

I don't really like talking about my parents to many people, I respect their privacy but I can just tell them what is already common knowledge.

'Well my name is Theodore Grey but people, as you know, call me Teddy or as your daughter call me, Bear and as you might of guessed by the surname, my father is Christian Grey, I am sure you have heard of us both.'

My life has been in the papers since my birth and the same with Phoebe and Izzy. I look at Mr Walker and he has his eyebrows raised as he takes a sip of the wine, Mrs Walker, however has gone pale, more than she was before. I wanted to ask her if she was ok but my thoughts were disturbed by the glass being put down on the table.

'Oh, so that is where I have seen your face, all over the news and magazines. Here's me trying to show off by buying this stupidly expensive wine and all the time I am sitting next to a billionaire' He laughs this big booming laugh that seems to echo the whole room 'Leila, we have a billionaire who is friends with our daughter' he says to his wife.

_Leila? Where have I heard that name before?_

Mrs Walker gives her husband a slight smile and takes a sip out of her glass and looks at her hands

'Well, lucky Jess I suppose' She says quietly, I think they are the first words she has said since we met.

As we have drinks and chat I find out that Mr and Mrs Walker has three children Jess who is 23, Mikah who is 18 and Owen who is 16. They have been married for 20 years and got together just before they found out they were having Jess. Mr Walker, whose name is John is a dentist and Mrs Walker, who is called Leila is his assistant. They live in New York with Mikah and Owen but Jess has her own place. I don't tell them much about my life as I have learnt to keep my privacy, what little privacy I have left anyway.

'Teddy, we need to get back to the house, it's getting late' Emily whispers in my ear.

'Ok, give me five minutes baby, then we will go back' I squeeze her hand and give her a kiss.

'Well Mr and Mrs Walker, it has been a pleasure meeting you both but my wife is getting tired so we need to leave. I hope we can meet up again soon' I stand up and grab my coat.

'OK Teddy, it was really nice to meet you too. See you again soon' Mr Walker replies in a professional tone just like my father does. I look over to Mrs Walker and she has her head down and is looking at the floor, she is such a shy woman nothing like Jess at all, who is always bubbly and happy.

As we get into the car, Emily looks at me and smiles. She has something on her mind, I can tell.

'Teddy, that woman looked so familiar. Where have I seen her before? She is very quiet, I don't know if I like her or not'

I thought she looked familiar and the name, where have I heard that name before? I put it to the back of my mind for now and we continue with our journey. When we get to the house it is dark but we can see that Janine has made a log fire, it looks really cosy'

'How about we have a nice warm by the fire before we go to bed' I ask Emily who looks worn out. She gives me a smile and nods.

We get into out pyjamas and sit on the white fluffy rug in front of the huge fire and Emily puts her head on my lap.

'This is so lovely baby, thanks for bringing me here. I am lucky to have you' She says whilst I play with her hair

'It's ok baby, anything to keep you happy. I never want you or the babies to get hurt' I look down at my beautiful wife and she is asleep so I pick her up and take her to bed, she looks so fragile and sweet lying there, my soul mate.

**Emily's POV**

I hear the sounds of the birds tweeting outside of my window, it is like music to my ears as it doesn't happen in Escala. I get up and throw my robe on and look outside and sure enough there are two robins on the branch of the tree singing merrily to themselves. As I look further out of the window I can see the beautiful view, just like off a Christmas card. Snow is covering everything, the tree, the ground and the mountains in the background.

I turn to look at Teddy but the bed is empty. Was he there when I woke up? I go to walk to the closet when my stomach suddenly starts to tighten, I rush to the bathroom and I throw up. What a lovely start to the day! When I go back into the room there is a knock at the door.

'Mrs Grey?' Janine calls from the other side of the door.

'Come in Janine, it's ok' I call as I tighten my belt on my robe and sit on the bed. Janine enters the room and closes the door behind her.

'Mrs Grey are you feeling alright, you seem a bit pale?

'Yes, it's just morning sickness. What can I do for you Janine?'

'Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted anything for breakfast'

'Where is Mr Grey this morning?' I ask looking at the empty bed.

'He has gone for a run, he should be back shortly. He went out a couple of hours ago'

'OK, Can I have scrambled eggs on toast and some orange juice please Janine, I will be down shortly'

'Of course Mrs Grey' She leaves the room.

I get a shower and I find my suitcase and look for something to wear. I try on a few tops but they are all too small for me, damn bump you are making me fat. I need some clothes before I get any bigger because I am going to get huge. I finally find a loose t shirt and some leggings as well as some sweat pants. As I finish off drying my hair, the bedroom door opens and Teddy walks in.

'Hi baby, how are you feeling? Janine told me you had a bit of morning sickness.' Hmm, nothing stays quiet for long.

'Yes, I am fine now. I am going to have to get used to it. Teddy, I need to go shopping today, do you think we can do that?'

'Of course baby, what do you need?'

'Well, none of my clothes fit me anymore so I was thinking of getting a few maternity clothes and maybe some gifts for the family'

'That sounds great, I will come with you. Breakfast is ready whenever you feel like coming down'

'Ok, thank you. I will come down with you'

v V

'Oh that nice, but I think it might make me look fat' I say as I pick up a pink and black pleated floaty top. Teddy looks at me with a confused look on his face.

'Baby, I want to look pregnant not fat, there is a difference.' I am still dreading having a bump that I can no longer hide. I don't want people looking at me thinking I am just another teenage mom. Putting on a happy face all the time is hard.

We go around a few more shops and after me convincing Teddy to only buy clothes that normal pregnant women would buy, not a billionaire's wife, it has worn me out. He is hard work sometimes, too stubborn. I told him that I would only be wearing some of these things for a month or so until I can't fit into them again so I didn't want him spending loads.

We end up in a nice little market that sells all kinds of unusual gifts, perfect for presents to take back with us. I pick up a purple leather bracelet for Phoebe with her name on it, I find a mirror carved out of the local trees Izzy with her name on it too, a lovely photo frame for Christian and Ana, with True Love written on it and for my parents I get a metal bird house, they love watching the birds from their quarters.

As we move along from stall to stall someone catches my eye. As I look I can see Jess looking at something a few stalls ahead of us and her parents are next to her talking to some man. I stare at them for a few seconds when suddenly it dawns on me. I grab Teddy and he turns to look at me.

'What's wrong Emily?' he asks a little worried. I nod my head in the direction of the family.

'Yes, it's Jess, so what's wrong' he repeats.

'Baby, you know I knew her mom's face from somewhere? I have just realised who she is'

'Who is it?'

'It's the woman in the picture, baby it's your dad's ex-sub'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Teddy's POV**

I look at the woman walking down the path with her family, the tiny brown haired woman who looks so fragile that she might break any minute; she is my father's ex sub? It can't be.

'Are you sure? She had a blindfold on in the picture, how can you tell' I ask Emily who is also staring at the family

'See her chin? She has a dimple in it. I saw it on the photo and didn't take any notice until now. The name Leila rung a bell also but I didn't connect them together until I saw them now. What are we going to do?'

I look at Leila, no wonder she went pale when I told her who I was. It's probably been 24 years since she saw my parents last so this has come as a bit of a shock to her. Should I talk to her? Ask her if she is the same person?

'Teddy?' Emily's voice takes me out of my thoughts and back into real life.

'Come on, let's go before they see us, we need to figure this out' I quickly grab her hand and walk towards the car, as I look back over my shoulder I can see Jess pointing at us and then I see Jake running towards us.

'Sir, is everything ok?' He asks trying to catch up with our fast pace.

'Yes Jake, We need to go back to the house now. We are done shopping.

Back at the house I am pacing the wooden floor combing my hair with my hands

'Teddy calm down! We can sort this out, why don't you ring your dad and tell him?'

'No! He will go beserk at me!'

'It is the best thing babe, we can't keep something like that from him'

'I think we should go and talk to her on her own and see what she has to say'

Emily looks at me with wide eyes and she shakes her head.

'Are you mad? She is mental! Don't you remember what your dad told us? She threatened your mom with a gun! We need to stay clear of that family do you understand?'

I stop and stare at her for a few seconds. I am not letting some nutter ruin our honeymoon.

'Your right honey. I love you so much...Promise me you will never be like that woman' We both start giggling.

**Emily's POV**

I wake up again to the sound of birds tweeting and the feeling of my stomach turning. I rush to the bathroom and throw up. I hate this morning sickness. I can't do anything especially with my over bearing husband on my back, I can't go out on my own just in case I slip. I can't go skiing in case I fall, I am pregnant not disabled. I hope these babies are worth all of this hassle.

I get up and get a shower. As the water runs over my head I think back to last 9 months or so of my life. I fall in love with someone I have known all my life and then we get into BDSM and then we marry and now we are expecting twins. I think we need time to slow down and think about our future as this is happening too quickly. I love Teddy and the babies to pieces and I don't want to change what we have but neither me or Ted thought that 9 months into our relationship we would be married and parents to be.

I am drying my hair when Teddy comes in looking concerned. He sits on the bed and watches me, I turn the dryer off and sit on the bed.

'Ted what's the matter? What's happened?'

'It's my granddad Carrick, he is in hospital, he's had a stroke'

I let out a gasp and put my arm around Ted and bring him closer to me.

'Oh no! Do you need to go home?'

He stands up and cover his mouth with his hands.

'Dad said not to ruin the honeymoon, it isn't fair on you'

'How can you say that?' I almost shout 'Your grandad isn't well, our honeymoon can wait for another time. This can't. Come on, let us pack up our things and head home ok?'

Teddy agrees to come home and we pack up and are just about to leave when there is a knock on the door. I answer it and standing there looking rather shy is Mrs Walker. I stand there in shock for a few minutes until Teddy comes up behind me and puts his arm on my shoulder making me jump.

'Oh,Mrs Walker. Please come in. How can I help you? Can I get Janine to get you a drink?' he asks in his business manner. What is he up to? What the fuck is she doing here?

Mrs Walker, or Leila as I am going to call her, shakes her head and quietly replies with 'no thank you' and wraps her arms around herself.

'I just want come here to apologize for being so quiet at the bar the other day. You see, me and your father have a bit of history together. When...'

I put my hand up which makes her stop talking straight away.

'We know who you are Leila, we also know what you did to Ana and Christian. We know all about Christian's past'

Leila just stares at us for a few moments then bows her head and twiddles her thumbs.

'I was a broken woman all those years ago. I was in love with your father but he didn't want me in the same way. He was my master and I did everything he told me. The day that your parents last saw me I was in deep depression and mentally unstable. I felt like I wasn't good enough for Mr Grey but your Mom came along and he changed, he was happy and relaxed and he let her touch him which I was never allowed to do. Things have changed now. I am happily married as you can see and have three wonderful children. I would never go back to that dark place'

I look at Teddy and he is just staring at Leila not giving any emotions away, after a few seconds he speaks

**Teddy's POV**

'How can we trust you Leila? My father trusted you and that is how you repay him? How are we to know you have changed? Are you still a submissive?'

'Yes, but only with my husband, he is my world'

'Does he know about your past?'

She bows her head again and picks at her nail on her thumb and then sighs.

'He knows how long I have been a sub but he doesn't know I was your dad's sub, due to the NDA I couldn't tell anybody and I kept that promise'

'That isn't what I was talking about and you know it. Does your family know about your mental health past?'

Leila's eyes widens and she looks like she is about to throw up.

'No they don't and I would prefer for them not to. That is why I have come here.'

I look at Emily who is curled up on the sofa, frowning at the woman in front of her, I grab her hand and she smiles at me then I look back over to Leila.

'You do realise I have to tell me father that we have seen you don't you?'

Leila gasps and falls to her knees and bows her head. What the hell is she doing?

'Please don't, I don't think I can stand seeing Master again after all these years.'

'Leila get up' she obeys quickly and stands to her feet but still has her head down. 'Look at me please'

Her head shoots up and she looks me in the eyes, Is she being submissive for me? What the fuck? I stand up and walk to her, she only reaches my chest just like my mom.

'Leila, I can't keep secrets like this from my family. You need to go, we are cutting our holiday short and we need to leave very soon'

She get up and picks her purse up and walks towards the door, when she reaches it she turns to face me

'You parents won't understand that I am a changed woman, they won't believe it. Please Theodore, think about it please'

I nod without saying a word and hold the door open for her. When she drives off out of sight is when I relax. I walk over to my wife who runs up to me and hugs me tightly and I can feel her shoulders shaking as she sobs.

'Baby? What's wrong?' Emily looks up at me and her face is wet from the tears.

'What is it with your dad's exes? We seem to attract them' She sobs and I give her a wink and she giggles

'Oh baby, that is why I love you so always know how to cheer me up'

* * *

We arrive at Sea-Tac at three pm and drive straight to the hospital. On the way I phone my mom

'Teddy?' She answers on the second ring 'Oh baby, how's your honeymoon going?'

'Mom, dad told us about grandpa. We are on our way to the hospital, we landed about 20 minutes ago. Didn't dad tell you?'

'Yes, he told me that he had told you but he was meant to tell you not to worry'

'Mom, I wasn't going to stay in Aspen when my grandpa is ill am i? Aspen won't go anywhere we can always go back. Now how is he?'

Mom is silent for a few seconds and then I can hear her take a deep breath.

'He is doing ok, he will be so happy to see you. How far away are you?' her voice is shaking with emotion.

'We will be there in about 15 minutes, how is Grandma and dad?'

'They are worried but are ok, I will see you soon sweetie'

'Ok mom, don't worry he will be ok' I hang up my phone and turn to Emily who looks really worried. 'Don't worry. My mom said he is doing ok. He will be fine. We are home now away from the Walkers and from Leila.'

We arrive at the hospital and rush to the ward that grandpa is on and as I run around the corner I bump into my dad'

He looks at me looks at the floor. When he looks back up again he has tears in his eyes.

'Dad, what is it? What's happened?' I am shaking like a leaf.

'Son, things have just taken a turn for the worse' I look at him and my heart stops for a split second.

'What do you mean? Mom said he was doing ok. I don't understand?'

'I am so sorry son but grandpa has gone.' Dad has tears in his eyes

'What?'

'He has died Teddy, he has gone'

Suddenly everything goes black and the last thing I hear is Emily's voice

''TEDDY!'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Teddy's POV**

_'Come on Grandpa. You are getting slow! I want to show you where the caterpillar's house is!' I run across the field full of yellow and red flowers, Grandpa is walking behind me laughing._

_'I am coming Teddy, keep your hair on.'_

_He finally catches up with me and we go into the shed at the field and we stop._

_'Ssshh! It's in here!' I whisper tiptoeing to the corner of the room._

_'Why are we whispering?' Grandpa asks me._

_'Coz I don't want to wake the caterpillar, he is sleeping' I point to the leaf like envelope hanging from the window frame._

_'Oh, I see it now. Theodore, do you know what this is?'_

_'It is a caterpillar's house, I asked Emily and she said Taylor told her what it is, it is true Pappy?'_

_He looks at me and sits down on the chair and pulls me on his knee, he smells of whisky and cigar smoke. He hugs me tight and ruffles my hair._

_'Ted, this is called a cocoon, when a caterpillar gets to a certain age he eats and eats until he is very fat and he makes this house by wrapping himself inside it with a special material. When he is inside, he goes to sleep for a long time and when he wakes up again he gets out of the cocoon and he flies away'_

_I laugh at him and shake my head._

_'Fly? Don't be silly Pappy, Caterpillars can't fly'_

_'When the caterpillar gets out of the cocoon, he has turned into a lovely butterfly with beautiful wings, he spreads them, a bit like when you stretch your arms in the morning when you wake up, and he flies away'_

_'Wow! That's brilliant! I can't wait to watch this turn into a butterfly! I love you Grandpa' I put my arms around his neck and hug him hard._

_'I love you too Ted'_

Someone's hand grabs mine bringing me back to reality, when I look up Emily has a slight smile on her face.

'Baby, are you ok?' she whispers to me. I nod to her and give her hand a squeeze. I turn my attention to the coffin at the front of the church and my uncle Elliot in the middle of talking. When he finished he sat back down, tears in his eyes and he sobs into Aunt Kate's shoulders while she rubs his back. The minister tells us that we are to sing a hymn, so we all stand up and sing 'All Things Bright And Beautiful' and I know that when the music stops and everyone sits down. The minister gets up and clears his throat and begins talking.

'We will now hear from Carrick's eldest grandson, Theodore' I get up and walk to the podium. A big black microphone is in front of me and everyone is staring at me, I can hear sobs coming from all directions. I look at the giant photo of Grandpa for a few seconds and I take out the speech that I have spent hours preparing for.

'Thank you all for coming today, it would mean alot to my Grandpa. While I was sitting there I was thinking back to when I was ten and I was showing him the first cocoon I had ever seen and he sat me on his knee and explained to me what it was and how the caterpillar turns into a butterfly, he smelt of whiskey and cigars and that it how I remember him, the smell. Not many people know this yet but my wife Emily and I are expecting twins and I know that my grandpa was so excited to be a great-grandpa for the first time, he bought them all sorts of clothes and toys, now he won't see Emily's bump grow, or the babies being born but I know that he will be here with us every step of the way' I take a deep breath, I can feel myself welling up. _Stop it Grey! You can't let everybody see you cry!_

'You and Nanny have been amazing to all of your family, your adopted Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia and my dad' I look over to my family and I see Mia smiling at me, with Uncle Ethan hugging her, Uncle Elliot is wiping his tears away and my dad is there, not crying, just sitting and looking at me, he is really good at hiding his emotions away from people, the job we do needs you to be like that. I can see Phoebe and Izzy silently crying. Michael, Kate and Elliot's only son, is sitting there calmly with Lauren and Ava on each side of him. My mom and Emily are hugging each other. I love my family so much.

'My family mean everything to me and losing you is like losing part of my heart, thank you for being the best Grandpa ever' Tears start rolling down my cheeks and before I can stop myself, I am sobbing uncontrollably. My knees collapse from under me and I can feel someone pick me up and lean me against them. The rest of the funeral went in a blur, Grandpa got cremated and we went back to my parent's house for the wake but all I can do is sit in the chair that Pappy sat in every time he visited and drink glass after glass of whiskey.

'Ted?' I look up and my grandma is standing in front of me, smiling gently 'How are you feeling sweety?'

'Bad nanny, why do the good ones go first? I don't understand. He wasn't ill, he looked after himself. What went wrong?' Grandma brings a chair from the dining table and sits next to me and takes the glass out of my hand and places it on the table.

'When he was brought in, he was in a bad way, he was too far into the stroke to help him but even though he seemed to be improving, he wasn't. We tried everything but it didn't work. We know how much you loved him and he adored you from the moment you were born, he and your father were in the delivery room.'

'i know you did everything you can to help him, I don't know what I would do if I lost Emily, I think it would kill me'

'You really do love that girl don't you?'

'Yes, I do. Her and the babies are everything to me. Talking about my beautiful wife, here she is now, glowing and looking perfect'

Emily walks up to me and holds me outstretched arm. She looks concerned.

'Baby, I am getting tired now, can we go?'

'Go? But we have only just got here, we can't leave yet.'

She frowns at me and takes the seat that my grandma was sitting in, where has she gone?.

'Ted, its one o'clock in the morning we have been here all day, you haven't moved, spoke or looked at anyone else, no matter who spoke to you.'

I look at the clock and it says 01.10. Shit! I stand up and look around the room, the only people who are left are my parents, my grandma and me and Emily. I go to walk and realise how much I have actually drunk, the room is spinning and I stumble backwards knocking over something. When I regain my balance I take Emily's hand.

'Jake!' She shouts and he appears out of nowhere. 'Teddy and I would like to go home now please, thank you for waiting for us, it is rather late'

'No worries Emily, it is my job to be on call 24/7 for you and Mr Grey' he replies with a smile. I don't like how the staff call Emily by her first name but she demanded that they did, so, of course, I let them. What my princess wants, my princess gets.

'Come on, let's get you home' She says and she lets me lean on her as we walk out of the door and into the car 'Your parents know you have gone so there is no need to say goodbye, you will see them soon'

We start driving away from the building and on our way. I look over to my wife and she is staring out of the window and is rubbing the perfectly tiny, round bump. I reach over and rub it too making her look at me.

'I love you so much Emily, please tell me that you will never leave me? I don't know what I will do if I lost you three'

'I promise we will be together in life and death'

**NOTE: Short chapter for the funeral and I won't be updating over Christmas so i hope everyone has a very 'Kinky' Christmas and you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**NOTE: Just to say, I am not a writer and never said I was, this is just a fan fiction. Yes there are some errors in my punctuation but as long as you can read the story easily then it doesn't bother me. I don't want to be famous; I just wanted to try my hand at writing stories! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**Emily's POV**

It's been a week since the funeral and Teddy hasn't spoke or ate. He gets up before me and goes for a run and then to work, and if he isn't working he is in the study working on some kind of project. At this very moment he is in there and has been for the last 4 hours, no dinner and he hasn't even been to the bathroom.

I walk to the door of the study and gently knock and I wait, it is a few seconds before I hear a reply. 'YES?' Teddy shouted. I slowly push the door open and I can see his face soften as soon as he sees me. I walk up to him and sit on the chair next to him and not saying a word he gets up and kneels beside me and strokes my face.

'Baby, I am worried about you. You haven't ate properly for days and you don't speak to me anymore' I place my hands on each of his cheeks and he looks up at me.

'I am sorry Emily, I know I have been distant. I have a lot on my mind and I didn't want to stress you out. How are my little family getting on?'

'Good, one of them is on my bladder and I can't stop peeing. The morning sickness is dying down. I have felt a few small movements today, nothing big it just felt like butterflies when you are nervous or excited. Oh and that reminds me, we have our 12 week scan tomorrow, do you think you can make it?' I look at Teddy and he looks guilty.

'Of course I can, do you think I would miss the scan of my children? What will happen tomorrow?'

'Well, I have been researching it and the 12 week scan can give us a due date and by my calculations the babies are due on or around December 27th but we will see what Dr. Greene says. Wouldn't that be lovely having a Christmas baby?' I watch as Teddy looks at my belly and rubs it and then, ever so gently, kisses the little bump.

'That would be wonderful, do you think it is too early to think of possible names?' He asks and sits back on his chair.

'No, we can always think of possibilities. What did you have in mind?'

'Well, I was wondering if we can use the name Carrick if it is a boy? I think it is suiting'

I look up at him and he is looking down at his feet, I place my hand on his knee and give it a squeeze. I know how much this means to him. He looks at me and smiles sadly at me.

'Baby, of course you can. Your Grandpa would be proud' Teddy looks at me and the small smile has turn into a full on grin making him look like a teenager again.

'Thank you, now we need to think of possibilities for a boy and girl, two girls or two boys. I was think Olivia or Georgia maybe?'

'Oh, they sound lovely. Olivia Grey or Georgia Grey.' I ponder the names for a few seconds 'We only have 6 more months to go'

'I know, it is scary. We are going to be parents can you believe it?' Teddy gets up at picks me up in his arms and twirls me around. 'I can't wait to hold them in my arms' He kisses me deep and hard and stares .into my eyes 'How about we take an early night?' He whispers in my ears, I look up at him and he winks at me.

'That is a very good idea' and with that he practically runs up to the playroom making me squeal and grab on to him tightly

* * *

I can feel the silk sheets underneath my naked body as I lie on the bed. It is pitch black with my blind fold on and the sound of the sea coming from the earphones is relaxing. Suddenly I feel the sharp sting of the whip and I try to shout out but the gag is stopping me and it hits me again. I pull against the chains holding me in and I breathe heavily through my nose.

The whipping stops and I can feel my legs lifted up on to his shoulders and Teddy enters me, fast and hard making me gasp. He enters me again and grabs hold of my hand, slotting his fingers through mine, I feel him sucking my hard nipple and nuzzle my breast. This is so good, my body is feeling the pressure building and building, feeling like I am going to explode. I can feel his fingers go down below and rub against my sweet spot, I can't take anymore, that makes me tip over the edge, trying to grab on to something but the restraints are stopping me.

As the ecstasy escapes my body and I come back to earth I am aware that my blindfold has been taken off me and Teddy is lying on top of me, asleep. I look to the side of me and my arms are still tied to the bed. I nudge Teddy's legs with mine.

'Teddy! Wake up!' I whisper as I try to buck him off me. He stirs and hugs me tighter, great! 'Theodore Grey get up this instant!' I shout and he shoots up off me.

'Shit! I'm sorry baby, I must be tired' He rushes over to me and unties my hands and take me in his arms and starts towards the door. 'Are you hungry?'

'Actually, I am suddenly feeling peckish. Is there any chips? And maybe some sort of dips? Can we watch a movie?'

'Ok slow down' he laughs 'Why don't I look in the cupboard for some and you go and choose a movie, I will be right in' he places me on to my feet and I grab on to the bookcase, my legs still feel like jello. He walks out of the TV room and into the kitchen. I walk over to the DVD stand and look down the list of the very few DVDs we own, we don't usually have time to sit and watch anything as Ted is usually in work or we are 'busy' in other ways but I think I am going to have a bit of time on my hands before the babies arrive so I think a shopping trip is on order. I pick out 'The Sound of Music' a girly film but he did tell me to pick one

'So, which soppy love story have you picked? Am I going to regret letting you choose?' he says as he jumps on to the sofa next to me and wraps his arms around me 'Let's see here. The Sound of Music. This must be one of my Mom's. I have never seen it and I don't think my Dad owns anything like this. I have never seen it but I hear it is good'

We play the DVD and the opening song comes on and I catch Teddy miming along with the song, so much for never seeing it before. I am fixed on watching him most of the movie and he has not once took his eyes off the screen so I cuddle up next to him and put my head on his lap.

'Emily?' Teddy it shouting me. I open my eyes and I can see that the films credits are rolling down the screen 'It's finished, you fell asleep'

'So, Mr I-have-never-seen-The-Sound-of-Music, why did you tell me that you had never seen it?' I can see him blushing and I start giggling.

'My Mom used to make me watch it with the girls and I just happened to be their favourite movie and I started to enjoy it' he looks down at me and I still have a big grin on my face and I raise my eyebrows at him. 'Hey what do you expect with a Mom and two kid sisters? And anyway how did you know?'

'I was watching you through most of it and you were miming to the songs. It's ok; this is why I love you. You don't need to have a tough side around me. Shall we go to bed, I am shot, pregnancy takes it out of a woman'

* * *

We are waiting in the doctor's office and we are not seeing Dr. Greene, she is on holiday in Barbados, so we are seeing Dr. Gillis, I am not too sure about seeing a new doctor but I suppose a doctor is a doctor at the end of the day.

'Mrs Grey?' I look up and a woman with long red hair is smiling at us, she seems nice enough. We stand up and go into the room and sit down.

'Hello Mrs Grey, Mr Grey. My name is Dr. Gillis, thank you for seeing me today, I know it is strange not seeing your Doctor. Now, I can see that on our records that you are here for your dating scan, you are approximately 12 weeks? Can I ask you to jump on the bed and unzip your bottom half'

I go over to the bed and do what she tells me and for some reason, I am feeling nervous. I hope it all goes ok today.

'Ok, I am going to put this gel on and it is going to be cold but I'm sure you know that already know that.

She starts to scan my bump as usual and we can suddenly hear a heartbeat, I hold on to Teddy's hand as we listen for the other one but nothing comes. The doctor moves the wand around the bump but still no sound 'Ok, I am just going to look at the babies on the screen. Just bare with me ok?' She turns on the screen but we can't see anything. She studies the screen for a while, still moving the wand and she has a worried look on her face.

'What is wrong with our children doctor?' Teddy demands. She looks at him but doesn't speak, instead she makes the heart beats come up and fill the room. We hear the first one, strong and fast and the room is silent but then we hear a quiet noise. Another heartbeat! Very weak though but still our babies are alive! My shoulders slump with relief.

'One of your babies isn't growing as well as it should, the bigger baby is taking more oxygen and nutrients than the other one, this can happen in twins. We need to keep a close eye on you and the babies.' She must see the horror on our faces and she suddenly looks scared. 'Don't worry! We will get you though this! Ok now for some good news. I am able to find out the sex of your babies if you would like to know? And also the date they are due'

Teddy and I look at each other and, almost in unison, we answer 'Yes please!' The doctor turns the screen around to show us, they have grown a lot since we saw them last but I can see that one is a lot smaller than the other.

'Ok, I can see so far that the date you're due on is Christmas day but because of the smaller baby it may be a few days later. I can see that the bigger baby is a boy and the smaller one is a girl but we cannot tell for certain until 20 weeks but I am pretty sure now. How do you feel about that?'

'Brilliant! We're having one of each. So Doctor, what will happen now? Regarding the smaller baby I mean?' Teddy asks with concern.

'Well Dr Greene will need to see Emily on a fortnightly basis to check up if the baby is growing but for now I need her to eat well and have plenty of rest, no heavy lifting and no exercise that will put strain on the babies'

'Ok, thank you doctor' I say as I get up and get dress again. I knew I had a bad feeling about this day.

We leave the Doctor's office in silence and we don't talk until we get to the car where he gives me a long hug and kisses my head.

'I promise we will be ok! We are strong. I am so proud of you Emily, proud to be your husband'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Emily's POV**

It's been 6 weeks since the news that my little girl isn't growing as she should and I am getting ready for my next appointment with Dr Greene. So far the baby girl has improved in size but she is still going to be a small baby. This is our 18 week scan and my baby bump is forming nicely, a perfect round bump.

'Emily? Are you ok?' a voice bring me out of my train of thought and back to real life, it's Christian, he must have come in when I was daydreaming. He is sitting opposite me at the dining table. I look up and see Ana talking to Teddy in the kitchen, what are they doing here?

'Yes Christian, I am just thinking about the scan today. Can I get you anything?' I ask, knowing too well that Janine would have got them something if needed, but being friendly can't do any harm.

'No it's ok sweetie, we have come to take you to the scan, we want to see out grandchildren on screen. Don't worry about it, I am sure she will be healthy' He lifts my chin with his fingers and gives me the trademark Grey smile, he looks so much like Teddy.

I am glad Ana and Christian are coming today, it will give me a little bit more reassurance. I open the door to the car and slide in followed by Teddy and Ana, Christian goes and sits in the front next to the driver, who I can't see.

'Hi Emily' The driver says to me and I can recognize that voice anywhere.

'Daddy?' I look in the rear view mirror and can see my father grinning at me. 'What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on holiday. Where's Mom?'

'Holiday was cut short, I came to see the babies. Your Mom is back at the house looking after Izzy'

Ok so the room is going to be packed with me, Teddy, Ana, Christian, my Dad and the doctor but it will be worth it to see their faces when they see the babies. We haven't told them what sex they are yet, that will just be between me and Teddy but they are welcome to guess.

'So...Are you going to tell us?' Christian asks and I just stare at him in confusion, 'The babies' sexes? Have you found out yet?' How does he do that? Ana has told me that Christian had a knack to answering the questions going on in your head but I never believed her until now.

'Erm, yes but we are not going to tell you. Let's just say it will be a Christmas surprise' I just smile but inside I am crying. I hope everything goes ok today.

* * *

Dr Greene shouts my name and we all get up and go into the room. I can see all the other patients watching us.

'Hello Emily, I see you have brought the family today. Hello Christian, Ana. How does it feel being grandparents-to-be? It didn't seem that long ago I was telling you that your were to become parents for the first time'

'Yes ok, don't remind me that I am getting old' Christian says jokingly, well I hope it was. I get on the bed and tuck the paper into my jeans and pull my top up, I have done this so many times now I don't even need to be told what to do. The family gather around the screen like they are watching the Lotto numbers being drawn. Dr Greene puts the gel on my bump and takes out the scanning wand, I was told to drink lots of water before coming here today so if she presses down too much then I think I might pee myself. As she is moving the wand around my belly, the heart beats fill the room and I look at the family and I can see Ana covering her mouth with her hand and Christian squeezing the other. My dad is smiling at me at I can't help but smile back. I am glad they came today, what a lovely family moment.

The doctor turns the screen on and there are my sweet little babies, the two people that are going to depend on me for the rest of my life. I hear a gasp, Ana has got tears rolling down her cheek and I can see a glint of emotion in both Christian's and my dad's faces, but they aren't going to let it show. Teddy on the other hand is like his mother, he shows emotion when needed and isn't ashamed of it, that's why I love him.

'Ok, Emily?' The doctor says, snapping me back into reality 'Do you want me to mention the sexes or is it still going to be a surprise?'

'No, we want to keep it secret from the family, so no matter what they say or do please don't tell them' I laugh and everyone lets out a small giggle.

'If you don't want me to say anything I won't, you're the patient. For now then I will just refer to them as baby one and baby 2. The smaller one being baby 1. Now, Baby one is still small but is growing slowly. Your bump is smaller than it should be but that is to be expected. Apart from that, everything is fine'

I make a loud sigh, relieved at the news. I get up and get dressed while everyone is outside in the waiting room. I collect the scans, one for each member of the family, it costs $5 for each picture so that's Me, Teddy, Mom, Dad, Christian, Ana, Phoebe, Izzy, Grace and I will send one to Sophie also, so that's $50, it's a good job I'm married to a millionaire's son, I giggle to myself.

Outside there is a crowd forming around my family, it seems Christian and Teddy have attracted a few fans. I doubt these so called fans actually knows what they both do but both of them are oblivious to the fact that they are drop dead gorgeous. I go over to see what the fuss is all about, as soon as I get there I regret it, flashing lights are hitting my eyes and people asking me questions all at once, I try to cover my eyes but the cameras are too close. I suddenly feel someone pulling my arm away from the crowd and before I know it I am in the parking lot with the rest of the family.

'What the hell was that all about?' I ask Teddy, he is combing his hair with his hands, what is he hiding from me? He looks over to Christian and my dad, they all giving knowing glances to each other. 'What's going on?' I demand.

'Get in the car Emily, we need to get out of here' Christian says not looking at me. I quietly get into the car and Ana and Teddy slide in next to me. The car has been silent for a few minutes and I can't take it any longer, I need some answers.

'Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?' I am getting pissed now. Teddy sighs and looks at his dad in the rear view mirror who nods at him.

'Leila's back and has told the press about dad' he tells me. I can feel the colour drain from my face, what the fuck? Why is she telling them this now?

'What? Why?' is all I can manage, after all these years she tells them now?. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I reach and get it and I see that I have a text message from Teddy. What is he texting me for? He is sitting right opposite me

*_We need to tell them about Leila in Aspen*_

Oh shit! With everything that has been going on, the Leila business went straight to the back of our minds and now all this is kicking off and Christian and Ana have no idea we saw them. I quickly reply back to Teddy.

*_Fuck! Are you going to or am I*_

I watch as Teddy receives the message and he looks up at me. He points to his chest to indicate that he will tell them and I nod back at him.

**Teddy's POV**

'Erm, Dad?' He looks up from the window and straight at me, he can be intense sometimes.

'What is in son?' he asks obviously sounding stressed. He is going to flip his lid when I tell him.

'When we were in Aspen, I bumped into an old college friend of mine and she introduced me and Emily to her parent's' I pause to catch his reaction, he sits back in the chair and rubs his face.

'Ok Son, what has this got to do with Leila?' I really don't want to tell him, I maybe a married man and a father-to-be but he still scares the shit out me but here goes, he need to know.

'It turns out, Leila is Jessica's Mom' Dad turns his head and looks straight at me and I hear Mom gasp.

'What? How did you know it was her?'

'Erm, Emily recognised her from the picture and we went to go but she came to the house, she told me about how she was jealous of you and mom and how she was in love with you, what have the press said?'

'I couldn't hear much, I can't believe you never told me about this, you should have told me when it happened''

Oh shit, he is pissed with me. Why did I have to mention it?

'Actually Dad, It went to the back of my mind, with grandpa passing away and the pregnancy worries, it was the last thing I was thinking about.'

I can see Dad getting really angry and Mom holding his hand and rubbing his back. She is whispering something and he smiles, my mom can always relax my dad..I don't know how she does it.

'What is Jess's number?' He demands, I realise I actually don't know her number. He is staring me down and I don't know how to react. What the hell is wrong with me? I am a grown man!

'I don't have it, I haven't spoke her since college and I didn't bother getting her number when I saw her' Dad just snaps his phone up and dials a number.

'I need a number found for' He takes the phone from his face and faces me 'What's her last name?'

'Walker, Jessica Walker, she lives in New York'

Yes, I'm still here. I need a number for a Jessica Walker..Yes ASAP' He puts the phone down and doesn't look at me. Emily grabs my hand and I smile at her, she is my rock. That's what Mom does to Dad, no wonder he calms down when he sees her. Mom's phone starts to ring, she searches through her purse to find it.

'Kate? Everything OK? What Story?' Mom puts the phone on speaker, Aunt Kate is a journalist and always is the first to know about stories. He voice is loud and clear through the phone.

'Someone called John Walker has gone to the press and told them that Christian is a Dominant'

Oh Fuck!

****I struggled on this chapter, I am sorry if this part seems OTT, I wanted to involve Leila and Jess but wasn't sure how to bring them back in****


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

****This is a short one because I haven't updated in so long. My life has got the better of me. I promise I will update more often****

**Christian's POV**

'Grey' I snap, I am in the worst mood that I have been in since my teens. How the fuck can that stupid bitch let all this come out? I will make her pay.

'Sir, we have got hold of Mrs Walker, she is on the other line, shall I put her through to you?' Taylor seemed nervous, I have been snappy all week and took it out on him but I don't mean too.

'Leila? Yes put her through, let's see what she has to say for herself!' She can get into a lot of trouble for what has happened.

'Right away Sir' The line goes silent for a second then I hear a click and breathing on the other end. This must be her.

'Leila? Is that you' There is no reply. 'Leila? I know you are there' Still no reply, her breathing gets heavier, does she still think I am her Dom?

'Leila, I am no longer in charge, you are free to speak' I can hear her breath out what must be a sigh of relief, after all these years, she still feels intimidated by me.

'Sir...Mr Grey, yes I am Leila, I just want to say how sorry I am for what has happened, I didn't want it come out like this' Her tiny little voice hasn't changed one bit.

'What do you mean? It's all over the fucking news! How the fuck does he know anyway? The NDA was forever, not just for a while. This is going to ruin me, and if you don't sort it, I will make sure your life gets ruined too, believe me Leila!'

'I trusted my husband not to say anything. When I saw Teddy and Emily in Aspen and found out who they were, I couldn't concentrate on anything but you finding out that they saw me, my whole attitude changed and I was having panic attacks. John eventually got it out of me about me and you, he promised me he would keep it quiet but the next thing I hear is that he had gone to the papers with it. I don't know why. He is my Dom now, in the secrecy of the bedroom, so he knows how important it is to keep things quiet!'

She takes a breath and then she stops talking, I am still trying to figure out what she has just told me, I never knew how fast she talks, that was the most she ever said when she was around me. I decide to say the next thing very slowly show she understands.

'Leila, this is very important. You need to tell John to tell the papers that it is all a mix up, I can't get mixed up in this! I am no longer a Dominant since I met Ana, so for all this to come out now will ruin everything! If you are short on money I will give you some. Please Leila, I am begging you! I never beg, you know that.'

This is so out of character for me but this is important, I could lose everything! My social standing is important to me, I have worked too hard for all of it to be taken away.

'Mr Grey, I will talk with my husband and ring you back, just give me a little while'

'Fine, just ring me on this cell' I end the call and let out an audible sigh and I notice Ana is sitting on the sofa behind me. I walk over and sit next to her and without saying a word, she puts her arms around me and squeezes me tightly, I lay my head on her shoulder and drift away.

* * *

I wake up to my phone ringing, I am still in Ana's hold and she lets me go so I can take the call, it's Leila. Here goes, I answer the call and she speaks straight away.

'Mr Grey...Christian. I have spoken to John and he has told me that he is not backing down with this, he said that you were to blame for my mental health issues I had and this is payback.'

WHAT?!

'I was to blame?! I fucking helped you with everything! Did you tell him how I spent hundreds of thousands of dollars to get you into the best possible care?'

'I told him and he said it was guilty pay, you felt guilty for making me the way I was, he won't listen to me'

'I will sort it!'I snap the phone down and throw it onto the coffee table. I need to get this sorted, and I don't care what I have to do.

**Emily's POV**

My tummy moves again but this time the baby girl hits my ribs, she does that all the time and it doesn't hurt any less. Teddy had his head on my stomach when she moved and it must of hurt him because he shoots up.

Our baby girl is a feisty one like her mother!' He hugs me and we both stay silent for a few minutes until Ted speaks up. 'Sweetheart, should we think of names for the babies? I have a few in mind'

I haven't even thought about names, I thought I would just know when I saw them what the names should be but now my lovely husband has brought it up, maybe it's not such a bad idea.

'OK, that sounds good, What were the names you were thinking of?'

'Well..' Teddy says as he shuffles into the sitting position, 'My grandma's nickname for my grandad was 'Carry' and I don't want to use his name in the full term because that was his name, but we could use his nickname for our daughter? Maybe Carrie? Spelt C-A-R-R-I-E? I want to remember him as much as I can'

Wow! What a beautiful thing to say! I love that Teddy takes after his mom, he shows his feelings all the time and I love him for it.

'That would be amazing! I have actually thinking about names also, I was think Annabelle? Like after your Mom? But now you have said Carrie...' I stop, he grabs my hand and looks at me.

'Baby, that is the best thing you have said in a while! The names go perfectly together. Carrie Annabelle Grey, a strong, beautiful name. What about the boy? I can't think of any names for the boy' he looks at me with his beautiful grey eyes and we sit there for a few seconds.

'I got it! What about Taylor?'

'What? You mean my dad's surname? How would that work?'

'Use Taylor as a first name, then we can combine both family names together, I am sure your parents would approve and I was thinking about the middle name Harrison?

Taylor Harrison Grey. I say the name in my mind a few times, this is going to be the name of my son, the grandchild of a billionaire, the son of the most amazing man in the world and I love it. I look down at my bump and give it a rub.

'Carrie and Taylor Grey we can't wait for you to meet your Mommy and Daddy'

Teddy gives me one of his trademark Grey smiles and we both start to giggle. This is starting to feel real.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Christian's POV**

'I need the paperwork of one of your patients' I am inside Leila's doctor's, I am determined to get this sorted. How dare John fucking Walker accuse me of making her mentally ill?

'I can't give you that information Sir, you need permission off the patient' The snooty secretary says in her squeaky voice

'Yes, the patient has wrote to you recently regarding this, her name is Leila Walker, her maiden name was Williams. She said the password I need to give is 'red' so that you know that I am who I say I am' Barbara, as it says on her badge, goes out of sight for a few moments, when she returns she has some papers in her hands

'OK Mr Grey, here are the details you asked for, this is not a common thing to do but Mrs Walker did explain what is going on, usually it is the police asking.'

No one knows that I am here, I am doing this off my own back, Leila helped me get the documents but apart from that, I want to surprise this mother fucker when this goes to court. I look through the papers when I arrive home and find exactly what I am looking for.

_Mrs Leila Walker_

_D.O.B 4/21/1986_

_Medical History: Diagnosed with Bi-Polar 8/29/2008_

BINGO! I didn't have to read any more, here is the proof that Leila had Bi-Polar before I met her! Before I could get too excited, my phone starts to ring, it's Teddy.

'Hi son, what's up? How did the...' I stop because I can hear heavy breathing on the other end 'What's the matter?'

'Dad' Teddy says inbetween breaths 'It's...Emily...She's...In...Labour' I stop what I am doing and look at the phone.

'What? Where are you?' I ask as I jump up and go to find Taylor and Gail.

'We are on the way to the hospital now. It's too early, she can't go now! Hurry and get here' he has me on loud speaker, I can hear heavy panting in the background which must be Emily.

'Ok, i'll be there as soon as I can' I reach Taylor and Gail's dorm and frantically knock on the door, Gail answers and she must have seen my pale face because she runs to get Taylor, I don't usually knock on the door but I didn't have time to think about ringing him.

'Sir, what's happened?' he is his back suit pants and his shirt is untucked.

'It's Emily, we need to get to the hospital. Where is my wife?

'I'm here Christian, what's going on? Ana asks from behind me, making me jump. I turn and grab her hands, she gives me a worried look.

'Teddy has just rang, he is on his way to the hospital with Emily, she is in labour' Ana lets go of my hands and gasps.

'But she is not ready, she is only 30 weeks. I am coming now. Izzy?!' She shouts our daughter who comes rushing down the stairs.

'What is it mom?' She is out of breath, she must have heard the commotion.

'Your Dad, me and Mr and Mrs Taylor are going to the hospital, Emily is having the baby. I need you to stay here, Frank will be here if you need anything OK?'

Frank is Izzy's personal guard, all my children have one since being a billionaires child puts them at high risk, I don't like to take chances. We gather our stuff and make our way to the hospital.

**Emily's POV**

No one told me that child birth would be this painful, don't get me wrong I knew it would hurt like hell but this is like actually being in hell! I keep panting like I was told to do in the classes...This can't be happening to me, it's too early!

'Ok baby, we are nearly there, hold in there' Teddy rubs my back, he sounds nervous. It is 4 PM and I have woke up at 8 am this morning with terrible back and stomach pains and they have gotten worse, we phones the doctor about an hour ago and she told us to go straight to the hospital, so here we are just pulling into the car park.

Teddy runs around and opens the door for me and I struggle in between contractions. The nurses come out with a wheelchair and I sit in it but the pain is unbelievable, a shooting pains goes up my back and I can't keep still.

'I'll book you in, I will come and find you later' he bends down and kisses my head. He can't leave me!

'Teddy don't leave me, i'm scared. OUCH!' another contraction hits, boy these are coming in fast and strong. I let go of my husband's hand and grab my belly.

'Ok Mrs Grey, we are going to take you to your room so we can examine you OK? Mr Grey will be with you in a few moments'

I am taken to a ward full of pregnant women, all at different stages of pregnancy; I am wheeled into my own room and get on to the bed. The female doctor takes off my pants and underwear and starts feeling down there.

'Mrs Grey, you are 6cm dilated' she says while writing something on a clip board.

'What does that mean? Are the babies OK?' at that moment the door opens and Teddy comes rushing in, his face pale as anything.

'It means that these babies are on their way, now I see you are 30 weeks and 2 days, although this is not the best time to be given birth, there is a 90% chance that they will survive. Just excuse me for a moment' and with that she leaves the room.

'I have phoned everyone, they are coming now. Everything will be ok baby'

**Christian's POV**

*half an hour later*

'We are looking for Emily Grey, she is having a baby' I hold onto the desk for support while the receptionist looks for Emily's room.

'OK Mr Grey, she is in delivery. Go down the hallway, take a left and then a right and it will be straight ahead.'

'Thank you' We all run they way she has just told us, me, Ana, Taylor and Gail. We reach the delivery ward and I can hear screaming coming from inside. A nurse comes out and spots us.

'Hello, Emily and Teddy are in there, the labour is progressing quite quickly. I need you all to get dressed into gowns and then you can enter. If you follow me, I will come and help you.

_This is it, we are going to watch our grandchildren be born! I am going to a grandad!_

**Emily's POV**

'FUCK! ARGH! GET THIS FUCKING PAIN TO STOP!' I am sweating and panting, I feel like I am going to explode. They say that I am too far along to have an epidural which is fucking crap. I would love to see a man do this! Teddy has hold of my hand

'OK Emily, i'ts time to push. Teddy can you come here and hold her leg for me and Ana would you like to hold the other' What?! I'ts time? Fuck! Teddy and Ana goes and hold my feet and push them up to my chest while dad and Christian hold my hands. The nurse feels down below again and looks at me and writes something on the clipboard. I think I may have to look at that fucking clip board when I am finished.

'OK on your next contraction I need you to push down on your bum like you are going to the toilet and keep pushing for ten seconds'

I wait for the next contraction, my belly gets tighter and tighter, I take a deep breath and start pushing, the nurse is counting, when she reaches 10 I stop and catch my breath. That wasn't too bad, but it will probably get worse.

I push again and again and again, for an hour. I am starting to give up and I can't push anymore, my whole body is weak but I try, the next thing I know the pressure has gone and a crying fills the room, the sweetest sound I have ever heard. There is some sort of commotion and then I see the doctor come up to me and places the baby in my arms onto my bare chest, my baby boy, my son! He is so small, but he is perfect. I can't help but cry, big sobs coming from me that I have never done before. I feel someone touch. The my hand and I look up, it's Teddy. I also notice that my mom has been taking photos so me and Teddy look up and smile for a few shots. After a few minutes the doctor passes my son to Teddy but before I get chance to watch them together, the pains start again.

Come on baby girl! We are waiting to meet you!

**Teddy's POV**

One last push and I see my daughter coming into the world but it's silent. The doctor rushes her away and they surround her. What's going on?

'Teddy, what's happening?' Emily asks, she looks petrified. I don't know how to answer because I just don't know. I take her hand and kiss it. We sit there for a few a minutes, the whole room silent everyone looking worryingly at each other and then we hear her crying and I release a breath that I was unknowingly holding.

After passing the babies to Emily, it was my turn. My gorgeous, amazing children, the most perfect things on planet Earth are her in my arms. I am so proud of Emily.

* * *

We are in the ward back in Emily's private room, mine and her parents have gone for a coffee. I have hold of Carrie and Emily has hold of Taylor, I can't stop smiling. The doctor has weighed them both, Taylor weighs 4 pounds 7 ounces and Carrie weighs 4 pounds exactly. The door opens and the family come in again very quietly.

'Well, how are they?' Dad asks smiling at me, which I find quite strange as seeing my dad smile is a very rare thing.

'Mom, dad, Jason and Gail, we would like to introduce you to your granddaughter Carrie Annabelle Grey and your grandson Taylor Harrison Grey'

I am so happy right now, nothing can bring me down. I have the most beautiful wife a man could have and two wonderful children, things can only get better.

****I have never been pregnant or given birth so all this is what I have picked up by watching videos and reading about it, so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter****


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Emily's POV**

I can't stop staring at them, they are beautiful and I can't believe I'm a mom. These two tiny human beings are totally dependent on me; they trust me to do everything for them. This is going to be the start of the rest of my life, my perfect little family. I force myself to look away from my children and look at the chair next to me where my amazing husband is sleeping. The twins are 2 days old and I am still in the hospital, I have had to have a few stitches where the doctors cut me open so am having trouble to move around a lot so Teddy has been here for the last two days helping me do everything and in true Grey style, he has demanded that I get the best care going, best room, best food, best nurses. I am not one to argue and I quite enjoy getting looked after, I remember Ana hated Christian fussing over her like Teddy does, well we are stuck with it so why complain?

I am going home today, so I lift myself off the bed and walk the few steps towards the closet to get my bag, I bend down and I feel the familiar shooting pain go up my stomach, I wince a little but I need to start walking around otherwise I will never heal properly. I grab some of my clothes and start folding them to put in the bag when I feel Teddy's arms around my waist and then kissing my neck.

'What do you think you are doing?' he asks as I turn around to face him.

'I didn't want to wake you, I was trying to pack, we leave in an hour. I...'

'No you don't, I will pack, go and lie back down this instant' Teddy interrupts me. I roll my eyes and walk slowly back to the bed. Sometimes he can be very bossy.

'Can I at least get the chips off the side please?' I ask, I am feeling quite hungry. Teddy stands up and looks at me like I have gone mad, he walks over to the drawers where the chips are and picks them up and hands them to me.

'Here, you have had stitches; I do not wanting you moving unless it's necessary.' He gives me a stern look.

'But, the babies...' He puts his hand up to stop me talking. My god, he is getting annoying.

'But nothing Emily, if the babies need you I will be there to hand them to you, the doctor says it takes time to heal'

I sigh, I know he won't back down from this, just like his dad. I sit myself up in the bed and cry out in pain, and Teddy comes running up to me looking worried. Maybe he is right, I can't even sit up by myself.

'Fine, OK, you win. How's the Leila business going with your dad? ' I ask knowing that will keep him talking.

'I don't know really, the court case is tomorrow. My parents are going there. Dad says that he has a surprise for them, don't ask me what but all I know is that the whole of America and god knows where else, now knows that he is a former Dom, and unless he can get away with denying that, then he will have to cope with it.'

'John is saying that your dad caused Leila to have mental illnesses yes? Maybe your dad has something to prove that she was ill before he met her, knowing Christian and his stalker ways.' I giggle, Teddy looks up from packing the luggage and gives me a wounded look.

'Hey, he's not that bad' he says and walks into the bathroom and I hear clattering. I get up while he can't see and start getting dressed. I slip on some back leggings and an oversized pink top.

'Ha, not with you maybe but I remember Phoebe growing up, his precious little daughter. He would have Vince drive her around everywhere and get him to tell your dad every move that your sister made. Do you remember the time she went clothes shopping with Ava and bumped into some lad and the next minute Christian was there bursting into the coffee shop?' I pull the bed cover around me. Teddy's head pops around the door of the bathroom.

'Yes, but that was his daughter and she did keep defying him. She knows better not to disagree with Dad' I scoff; he is so much like his dad.

'What I have heard Phoebe is just like Ana. What you don't realise, my darling husband, is that women talk.' Teddy looks at me with raised eyebrows.

'Yes, your mom and I have had little chats over the years and she has told me about some of the times your dad has stalked her. Like the time she went to see your Grandma Carla in the Savannah and she went into the bar only to find a text off Christian asking her how many Cosmopolitans she is going to have, turns out he followed there because he couldn't stand being away from her.'

By this time, Teddy has finished in the bathroom and is now collecting all the cards and flowers from around the room. He stops and looks at me for a second, a bit confused.

'Really? This is news to me' he laughs. There is a knock on the door and Grace walks in. 'Hi Grandma, we are ready now. Ready baby?' He looks at me and I grab onto his outreached hand. The babies have been put in their car seats at some point, not sure when, Grace grabs hold of Taylor's seat and I have Carrie's while Teddy Carries the luggage.

This is it, the first day of being a proper family, no help from the doctors, we are all alone.

**Christian's POV**

'Tell me Mr Grey, how much of this is true about being a Dominant? I mean, it's no secret that Mrs Walker is a sub' the man on the other side of the table gives me a stern look. We are in a small room, there is John Walker, Leila, myself and John Flynn, also we both have lawyers and then there is a man who calls himself a judge.

I straighten my tie and clear my throat, this is it times up, I have no option but to admit it. Never in my wildest dreams would I thought I would be admitting this, let's just hope my parents don't find out, I will do anything in my power from this ever leaving the room again.

'Ok, fine, yes I used to be a Dominant, USED to, many, many years ago but I do not see what this has got to do with the case?' Everyone is looking at me shocked. What? Do they think I would deny it? I have nothing to hide now.

'Mr. Grey, Mrs Walker told Mr Walker that she was in a lot of therapy after she stopped being your sub and he is blaming you for her mental health issues now'

I sit back in my chair and sigh; I just want this ended so I can go back to my grandchildren. I get the papers that I have from the doctors and slam them on the table making everyone jump.

'Right, have we come here today about Leila's, I mean Mrs Walkers mental health and nothing else?' The man nods at me. 'Good, because what I have here, if any of you idiots had even bothered to search for, is Mrs Walker's medical history and it quite clearly shows where I have highlighted, that she had been diagnosed with bi-polar before I had even met her so this case is pointless. I have wasted precious time being here today and I am now leaving but before I leave I want to make sure that nothing I have said today goes out of this room and I want the public to know that I am NOT a dom. Does everyone understand me?' I look around and all I see are open mouths. Slowly they start nodding their heads.

'Mr Grey, one last thing' John Walker says and I turn to look at him, what does he want now? I nod at him basically giving him permission to speak, he clears his throat and looks down. Not much of a Dom is he?

'How did you get permission to get Leila's medical history? he continues ' Only doctors are allowed that information' I walk towards the door and grab the handle and turn to look at Leila.

'Ask your wife' I say, and with that I leave.

****Thank you for your patience, I am in the middle of a chest infection as i am writing this and i have had loads of family and work dramas to deal with but i will try my best to keep updating quicker. Sorry it is short****


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Teddy's POV**

'Baby, she's smiling, come look' Emily shouts me in from the kitchen. I walk over to my daughters crib and peek in.

'Sweetie, she has wind, babies can't smile this early she is only 4 days old' I take a seat on the sofa next to my wife and pull funny faces at Carrie while her brother is getting fed. Emily decided to bottle feed because none of the babies latched on and we thought it was easier to bottle feed so that Janine can feed them at anytime when she is babysitting but we plan to be very hands on parents and look after them as much as we can but sometimes my life-style can be hectic. It hasn't been easy since we left the hospital two days ago. Taylor likes to wake up every two hours for feeding so we are both very tired. Carrie is the opposite, she has only woke up once in the night and it is usually just after her brother.

As I sit there with my arm around Emily and just looking at the twins with a stupid grin on my face I hear the news in the background and the mention of my dad's name makes me look up.

'Turn it up' I tell Emily. There is a news reporter standing on screen with a big crowd behind her and they are watching someone on a platform about to talk.

'_Mrs Walker is about to talk now regarding the rumours about Mr Grey that have been in the press recently'_

The camera zooms in to the stand and that's when my heart skips a beat. There standing in front of a bunch of microphones, is Leila. _What the fuck is she doing?_ She begins to talk.

_'There has been speculation in the press recently that Mr Grey is involved in BDSM and is a Dominant. I am here today to say that Mr Grey IS NOT involved in any sort of BDSM or is not a Dom. I am partly to blame for the confusion. I am an ex worker of Mr Grey and I was obsessed with him for a fair few years, I am a sub and have been most of my adult life and when my husband found out that I worked for Mr Grey, he came to the conclusion that Mr Grey had to be a Dominant. I just want to make it clear that this is not the case and this is the last time I will be talking about this. Mr Grey is a respectable business man and husband with a loving family and he does not need this hanging over his head. Thank you'_

With that she walks off the stage and the camera goes back to the news reporter who looks just as shocked as I am.

_'There you have it, Christian Grey is NOT a Dominant or into BDSM. Not everything you hear in the papers is true. Back to you in the studio.'_

Emily turns the TV off and I just stand there and stare at a blank screen. What have I just watched? Suddenly my cell starts ringing, the caller I.D says Dad but it takes me a few seconds to realise that I need to answer it. I walk into the bedroom

'Hi Dad' is all I can say, I am still looking at the T.V

'Son, have you seen the news? Your mother and I are watching it now. I can't believe this woman, she makes my life a living hell and now all these years later she is defending me?'

'Well, you did tell her and her husband to clear things up' I say. Dad told me what went on in court how Leila gave him permission to get her records.

'That is true I suppose. Hey Son, did you notice her wedding ring? It was on her other finger.' I look at Emily and roll my eyes, trust him to notice that.

'No Dad. Have you spoken to her yet?' I hear him sigh on the other end and I can just imagine him running his hands through his hair.

'Hey Dad, I thought you would be happy with this? It's all over' I continued. He has been so stressed since all this has come out.

'Yes Teddy, I am but I don't think I can relax just yet, something tells me that this isn't over. Anyway, how are my two bumble bees?'

Mom and Dad call Taylor and Carrie 'Bumble Bees' because they have a quiet hum when they are sleeping, it is the cutest thing. The doctor told us that it is nothing to worry about.

'They are fine, Taylors not taking his milk as much as Carrie but I think it's nothing. Emily worries all the time but...' I stop when I hear a blood curdling scream coming from Emily in the other room. I run to her and she is sitting there with one of the babies in her arms, it's Taylor. Emily looks terrified.

'What's wrong?' I run up to her and take my son out of her hands. He is limp and blue. Panic mode takes over me as I feel for his pulse and I do my CPR training. I hear Emily talking to my dad on the phone as I am breathing into Taylor's mouth.

'He's not breathing Christian, he went blue in my arms...Yes...Ok, hurry please.' I look up at her and she is in tears. 'Your Dad is on his way with mine'

'No, we haven't got time. Get through to Jake on his radio and tell him to get the car ready now' She nods at me and runs off to do what I said. I continue to do what I need to do whilst trying to keep calm.

After what seems like an eternity, Emily comes running back and we go into the car and rush to the hospital. Everything seems to be going in slow motion but eventually we end up at the hospital. When we get out of the car a swarm of doctors and nurses come swooping in and take Taylor away and all we can do is wait.

I can't relax, nurses keep walking past and every time I think they are here to tell us news, they walk past. I see a doctor coming towards us so I run up to him.

'What is happening with our son? No one is telling us anything' I demand.

He looks at us with dismay on his face. I hear Emily gasp. No, please don't say it. I don't want to hear it!

'Taylor contracted meningitis. He is in a coma right now. We are doing everything we can for your son.'

_What?_

'How could this happen? It happened so quickly!' My poor baby! I feel myself collapse on the floor. When I come around, Emily and Jake are holding me up. They take to the chairs in the corridor. The doctor sits next to me and my wife who is holding my hand.

'Mr Grey, if you hadn't brought Taylor in when you did, he wouldn't have made it' the doctor says in a calm voice but it won't fool me.

'He is going to be OK though, right?' I ask getting straight to the point. He looks down at his hands and that tells me my answer straight away.

'Your son may have brain damage when he comes around from the coma but there is no way of telling until he does. I'm sorry'

I feel Emily collapse on my knee and she starts to sob. Why has this happened to us? We were a happy family less than 2 hours ago and now this. I rub my wife's back and kiss her head. We will get through this.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I feel someone shaking me gently to wake me up, I look up and my Mom is smiling at me, I get up and hug her tightly.

'Mom! When did you get here? Where's Dad?' I look around and notice that it's just me and my mom in the corridor.

'Your Dad has taken Emily to get everyone a drink. The doctor has told us what has happened. We got here about an hour ago.'

At that moment I see a doctor coming towards us. He stops and gives me a slight smile.

'Mr Grey, you can go and see Taylor now. He is still in a coma but he can hear you, would you like to follow me?' I start to walk but stop. I can't leave Emily.

'We need to wait for my wife, she and my dad have not come back yet.'

'That' OK, I saw them on the way to see you, they have gone in to see him.'

We walk down the long corridor and it seems to be taking a long time. When we get to the room I can help but gasp. There in a tiny incubator covered in wires, is my son. He looks so tiny and helpless. Emily runs to me and hugs me and we both stand in silence looking at our son.

'What will happen now?' I ask the doctor who is looking at Taylor's records.

'Well this is just a medically induced coma and he can come around at anytime, when he does we will examine him and see how he responds to see if there is any signs of brain injury. All you need to do now is wait.'

_Please say he is going to be ok_

**_**I struggled with this chapter. I hope you like it**_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

**_Teddy's POV_**

All the wires, so many wires. I can barely see my son but I am sitting next to his crib like I have been for the last 24 hours and I have had no sleep. I am praying and willing him to show signs of life. Emily is next to me asleep, the poor girl has been through the wringer. I have my hand in one of the holes that is in the crib stroking his tiny hand. I suddenly feel my wife stir next to me and wake up.

'Hi' I say quietly so not to startle her. She looks up at me, she looks so sweet.

'Hi' she replies in a croaky voice 'any signs?'

'No, nothing. I don't know how long it will be.' We both look at the crib and watch Taylor's chest slowly rise and fall. Emily puts her hand in so I move my hand out of the way.

'Come on Taylor, it's your Mommy. Please wake up for my sweetie. Your Daddy is here too. He wants to say 'Hi'. She is whispering to our son. 'Carrie misses you, we all miss you'

Tears start rolling down her cheeks and I hug her and kiss her head. She shouldn't have to deal with all this at 21. Suddenly she shoots up and looks at Taylor and gasps.

'Teddy he moved, he squeezed my hand!'

'Are you sure?' I ask thinking she might have felt something.

'Yes I am sure, get help!'

I run into the corridor and see a doctor, I run up to him.

'Doctor my son is waking up, please help us.' I run back to the room followed closely by the doctor. Soon the room is filled with medical people and we are being ushered out the door.

'Please, we need to work on your son, please wait here' one of the nurses tells us. So we wait and watch through the window.

Come on son, you can make it.

**Emily's POV**

We are sitting outside our baby's room and the door opens, me and Teddy both stand. The doctor has a grim look on his face.

'What's happened? I s he ok?' I ask as I grab on to Teddy's arm.

'Please sit down' We do as he says. 'Taylor has come out of the coma, he is fine but we need to do some tests to see if he has any sort of affects from the meningitis. I think you should both go home and get some rest, he is safe with us.'

'No, I am not going anywhere' Teddy speaks up. I give him a glare and he just stares at me.

'No Emily, I don't want to leave our son. I am not leaving.' He can be so stubborn sometimes. I turn to the Doctor who is raising his eyebrows at us.

'Is Dr Trevelyan Grey here?' I asking knowing too well that it would calm Teddy down if he is assured that Grace will look after Taylor.

'Doctor Grey is starting her shift in an hour, do you need her for any reason' he looks at me confused.

'No, thank you Doctor, Teddy I am going for a coffee, do you want one?'

'Yes please baby, hurry back ok?' He looks worn out, he has dark shadows under his eyes and he is pale. Damn these Grey men being so stubborn.

I make my way to the furthest coffee machine and when I am out of sight and sound I get out my phone and ring Grace. It rings a couple of times and she answers.

'Hi Emily, has there been any news?' she asks. I really like Grace, ever since I can remember she has been like a second grandma to me, sure I have my Mom and Dad's parents but it was her that I saw most of the time because being a similar age to Phoebe, I used to get taken everywhere and we all, me, Phoebe and Teddy and also Ava, used to play at 'Grandma' Grace's.

'Yes, he has woken up' I hear her gasp on the other end 'He has been seen by the doctors and now they are wanting to do some tests to see if the meningitis has caused any damage' I wait for her reply realising that I haven't stopped speaking.

'Ok, and how can I help?'

'Well, the thing is, we have been here for over 24 hours and although I have slept, Teddy hasn't and now the doctor is telling us to go home and get some rest. He is like his father and won't budge. I am phoning because the doctor told me that you are on your shift soon and I need you to convince Teddy that you will be looking after Taylor, I think if you speak with him then he will come home.'

'Of course I will be looking after Taylor, I wouldn't want it any other way. I will phone his cell and ask if there is any news and tell him to go home. Don't worry about it, I will sort this.'

'Thank you Grace, you are a pretty special woman' I hang up and continue for the coffee. Grace is 78 years old and still going strong, she is healthy and fit and looks amazing for her age. Most people would be retired now but she is still working her ass off. I admire her for it.

When I return, Teddy is on his phone. I can hear the conversation as I get closer.

'Grandma, no the doctor says he is fine...but I don't want to, I need to be here...are you sure you aren't too busy? And you will ring me as soon as they get results? No I will tell them when I get home...ok thank you Grandma...I love you too. Emily has just come back...yes, she is pretty amazing...ok, bye'

Teddy hangs up and looks at me. He has his I-Know-What-You-Did smile and gets up and hugs me.

'Thank you baby' he says into my neck.

'For what?' I ask innocently.

'For looking after me. Come on, let's go home' he replies and grabs my hand and gently pulls me away.

When we arrive in Escala it is far too quiet. Our parent's have kindly said they would look after Carrie for one more night to let me and Teddy sleep. We phoned them on the way from the hospital and even though they wanted to go and see Taylor, we convinced them that he is doing fine.

I go and sit on the sofa and Teddy follows me. As we hug I can feel him stroke my hair and my face.

'Emily you are the strongest woman I know, thank you for bringing the two most wonderful children into this world' He whispers to me. Soon enough I feel myself falling asleep.

I wake up to the ringing of the house phone. I look over to my alarm clock and its 11 am, Teddy is not in the bed. He must have put me in the bed last night because I don't remember coming in here. I sit up and catch a glance at my reflection in the mirror, I have the worst morning hair ever! There is a gentle knock on the door and it slowly opens, Teddy walks in and sits on the bed. He has a grim look on his face.

'Grandma has just phoned, they have some results from Taylor's examination. We need to go and see the doctor as soon as possible' He strokes his hands through his hair and lets out a big sigh. That doesn't sound good.

'OK, that sounds bad. Did you get any sleep last night?' As I don't remember getting into bed so I don't know if he slept.

'A bit but I had this horrendous headache, just the anxiety I think. Come one, get some clothes on, we need to go and see our son'

No sleep again? I worry about him sometimes.

'Have you phoned our parent's up?' I ask as I go to the closet and pick on some skinny jeans and a jumper and some flip flops.

'No, we can tell them on the way. Come on babe, I want to hurry'

We arrive at the hospital and ask to see Grace. When she arrives she looks upset. Teddy grabs onto my hand and she ushers us to go in to the family room, usually where families are told that their loved one has passed and I can see the shock on Teddy's face when we are told where we are going.

'Grandma, what is going on? Please tell us. I thought we were seeing another doctor?' he asks sounding like a child lost. Grace sits down and grabs our hands tightly, she has pain in her eyes.

'I thought I would give you this news myself, it's more personal this way. We have done some tests on Taylor and we received the results but they weren't good..' She paused and took a deep breath.

What is it? What is wrong with our son?' I ask feeling terrified that something awful is about to be told.

'The tests have shown that Taylor is blind in his left eye and is paralysed down the left side of his body'

We both gasp in unison and I squeeze Teddy's hand even more. Blind and paralysed? My poor baby? It can't be true.

'It's not permanent though surely?'

'We can't be sure as he is such a tiny baby, we need to keep an eye on him in the future'

'Can we take him home?'

'Yes...' Graces bleeper goes off and stops her in mid-sentence ' Please excuse me, and don't worry' she gets up and leaves the room

'Don't worry? She has just told me my son is paralysed and blind and she tells me not to worry?' I am practically screaming at my husband but he just rubs my face and looks me in the eyes.

'Babe, trust me, everything will turn out fine. It might not be now but it will. You are an amazing mother and I know we will get through this' he says, trying to calm me down.

I wished I believed him but I don't.


End file.
